<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by TheReaderWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720946">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaderWrites/pseuds/TheReaderWrites'>TheReaderWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Minor Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaderWrites/pseuds/TheReaderWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after Sozin's Comet and all is well in the world until an attack on Firelord Zuko leads to a search that changes Team Avatar's lives forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Original Male Character(s), Toph Beifong/Satoru (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Here there be mature content! Proceed at your own risk! If you decide to stick around, then I, the author, promise to take you through an exciting and well thought out plot where the characters will be developed and mature relationships explored! </p><p>Also, I suggest you read Rectify before this fic although it isn't necessary.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter 1: The Attack</p><p>Three years after Aang defeated Firelord Ozai, the world was in a state of peace. Katara wiped down the mirror before her, streaking away the condensation that accumulated during her bath. <em> And now, thanks to Toph and </em> Earthen Fire Industries, <em> the world will be thriving, </em> she giddily thought, smiling at her reflection. </p><p>With a bounce in her step, Katara exited the bathroom and entered her connecting bedroom, pausing at the sight of her boyfriend of three years, lounging before her. </p><p>Aang laid above the neatly made bed, one hand propping his head as the other one-handedly controlled air so that it juggled a vase, pillow and book in a tight circle. While the feat was impressive, it was not what made Katara pause but rather the <em> look </em> of him. </p><p>Her eyes not so subtly checked him out, drinking in his long lithe frame that looked appealing even in the brightly colored yellow and orange robe he donned. In her mind she could envision the flat plains of his body and the tantalizing blue tattoos that lined his limbs; it made her breath quicken and her heart jolt. </p><p><em> I wonder if I'll ever get used to him, </em> she thought with amusement, marveling at the butterflies he evoked in her without even trying.</p><p>"Hey Katara, look at my new tr-" On impulse, Katara dropped her towel as Aang excitedly turned to face her and watched with immense satisfaction as his face became slack-jawed and bug-eyed.</p><p>The sight of her naked body had Aang losing his concentration and one by one, the items fell, comically bouncing off his bald head. Aang did not even blink an eye at the impact but continued to watch her as she cavalierly made her way to the ornate dresser across the room. </p><p>"What were you saying?" She asked coyly as she opened the doors and picked out her clothes. </p><p>She felt the warmth of him on her naked back before his arms came around her to press her against his front. A sweet laugh escaped her as she leaned her head back against his shoulder. "You really move fast and quiet, Twinkletoes," She teased, as she met his dark gray eyes. </p><p>"I can be fast," he admitted swooping her hair over one shoulder and bending down to lick from her shoulder up to her ear, causing her to shiver, "and I can be very slow and thorough." He said running the tips of his fingers over her pebbled nipples gently. </p><p>Katara let out a shaking breath, arching her back so her bottom was pressing more firmly on his arousal. They both moaned at the gesture and were soon rocking their hips together in an imitation of sex. "How do you want it, Katara?" Aang breathed right into her ear, causing her insides to tremble. </p><p>"A-Aang, we're supposed to be getting ready for the meeting," She breathed as one of his hands trailed teasingly down her body to the apex of her thighs. Katara gasped as a spark of pleasure shot through her at his touch, causing a flush to develop on her face, ears, and neck. </p><p>He continued to play with her body for a few more seconds, building up her pleasure before cruelly letting her go, raising his hands in surrender, and stepping out of her space. </p><p>"Well if that's the case…" He said with a mischievous expression, wiggling his eyebrows as she spun on her heel to glare at him. </p><p>"Oh no, you don't," She hissed before lunging at him, earning a bellowing laugh from Aang. </p><p>"But <em> you </em> said-" He started but trailed off when she roughly began undoing the belt holding his robes together. </p><p>"Forget what I said, you know I was joking," She dismissed, one track mindedly working on getting him naked. Aang gave her a beaming smile before helping her, reaching up to slide the robes off his shoulders as she bent to pull down his pants. </p><p>"You're an eager one, aren't you?" He teased. Katara gave him a growl before reaching up on her tippy toes to shut him up with a kiss. </p><p>Aang quit smiling at her teasing nibble upon his bottom lip and soon their tongues were dueling for dominance as Aang stepped out of his clothes and walked them back towards the bed. Katara sighed at the feeling of their skin meeting. She loved the difference between their bodies, loved the broadness of his shoulders, the taller length of him and the strength of his arms. She felt utterly safe in his embrace and could not imagine a better place to be.</p><p>Aang flopped down onto the bed with Katara on top of him and snuck a hand between them to continue touching her. </p><p>"Ugh, that feels so good, Aang," She moaned, throwing her head back and missing the proud little grin on his face. She bent her head back down and then braced herself above him with her arms on either side of his head and knees on either side of his waist to fix him with a hooded stare. He met her eyes with his own lust-filled gaze and an intense moment passed with only the sounds of their panting breathing and her excitement streaming through the air as he pleasured her with his fingers.</p><p>"Can I put my fingers inside you?" He asked, sending a thrill down her spine. </p><p>She wanted to say yes...<em>really</em> <em>very</em> <em>badly</em> wanted to say yes but they did have a meeting to get to and for the kind of play that Aang wanted would require time. So, instead of saying yes, she reached down to grab his wrist and pull his hand away from her, giving his palm a kiss before intertwining their fingers as she lowered her hips down to his; his hard hot cock nestling against her pelvis. </p><p>"I'd rather you take me nice," she kissed his jaw, "and" the tip of his nose "hard," she breathed against his lips before kissing him. She felt Aang's cock twitch against her before he swiftly flipped them over, earning a delighted squeal from her as his kisses turned frenzied. </p><p>"<em> Spirits</em>, Katara, you really know how to drive me wild," He moaned as he leaned back so he could line his cock with her entrance. She enjoyed the view from her position on her back, admiring his tight abdominals. Unable to resist, She reached out her free hand to trail them down his stomach and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles fluttering under her touch from pleasure.  </p><p>Aang coated the tip of his cock in her juices before he then rubbed his tip against her clit. Katara gasped at the feeling, her eyes involuntarily closing as her hips began to slowly grind against it before he swiftly pulled away and entered her. </p><p>"Aang!" She cried out both from surprise and pleasure, her eyes bursting open to catch the boyish smirk on his face.  </p><p>"I wanted you to look at me," He said unapologetically as he slowly circled his hips so his cock rubbed against every inch of her inner walls. Katara's breath hitched at the sensation, eyes fluttering with pleasure as he continued the movement.</p><p>"T-that feels so good," she moaned, her free hand reaching to clench the bedcover beneath them. Aang let go of her other hand to use his thumb to rub her clit and her body pulsed at the sensation.</p><p>"That feels even better, doesn't it?" Aang said, voice husky. </p><p>"Yess," she hissed with pleasure as he started to thrust in and out of her. "Everything you do…" she couldn't complete the thought as he increased his pace. Sensation overloaded her between the delicious sound of their coupling and the things he was doing to her body. </p><p>Moans spewed uncontrollably from her lips as Aang continued to drive into her. She opened her eyes and received a thrill to find Aang gazing back at her, his eyes so hooded they were slits, his cheeks stained with arousal, lips parted as he panted. He looked so far removed from his usual innocent appearance that it was positively sinful. She loved that she could turn him into this; she wanted him to lust after her, wanted him to want to possess her. It was in these moments when he took her that she could see the depths of which he loved her. </p><p>Aang stopped rubbing her clit so he could hook her legs with his arms and bend toward her close enough to kiss. This new position made him hit deeper inside her, causing Katara's eyes to widen with shock at the feeling.</p><p>"You feel so good," Aang whispered brokenly as he pounded into her. Katara's felt a pleasure spike go through her at his words, her heart beating like a frantic bird trying to escape her chest. "It drives me crazy." </p><p>She couldn't agree more with his words. She wanted to sink her teeth in him, mark him so that everyone knew he was hers. She wasn't sure when her possessive feelings for him started but she certainly had them now and they were running rampant in her. To satiate her urge, she instead clutched the bed covers and gave a salacious lick up the underside of his jaw with a wicked grin. Aang groaned a low animalistic sound that sparked pleasurable goosebumps on her skin. </p><p>She lost her sense of time as her pleasure mounted. Her ears were filled with the carnal sound of flesh meeting flesh and her own rushing blood. Tension low and deep in her stomach reached its peak and sent pulsating shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body. She withered at the onslaught, completely swept up. </p><p>She came back to herself breathlessly, her eyes slowly opening to find Aang staring at her enthralled, holding his body up so he could watch her, pained restraint evident in the set of his shoulders. </p><p>"That was so beautiful," He swallowed hard, his eyes sweeping all over her as he started pumping his cock again. "<em> Spirits </em> , I want to <em> ravish </em> you. I need to..." He stopped his movement again and leaned back, grabbing her hips and dragging them up so he could pound into her hard and fast. She cried out with surprise at the rough way he handled her and yet it pleased her to have him lose all control. </p><p>Her body was sensitive after her orgasm and so the hard and fast pounding he gave her was boarding on painful and yet she found that that always brought the best sort of pleasure. She just had to breathe through it and then she'd reach an orgasm like no other. Plus, she liked being used this way by him. Something utterly primal enjoyed his domination of her body; she craved it. </p><p>His thrusts became more erratic and then he let out a groan before he gave one last hard thrust and stilled, spilling his seed deep inside her. Satisfaction ran through her as Aang collapsed onto her body. She ran a soothing hand up and down his back while she peppered kisses all over his shoulder. </p><p>She waited patiently as Aang caught his breath and once he did, he turned his head back toward her, giving her a featherlight kiss before sliding off her. She missed the weight of him but turned onto her side to face him with a smile none-the-less. </p><p>"We're going to be late for the meeting," she stated with ease as Aang gave her a sleepy grin. </p><p>"I wish we could stay all day in bed." He said wistfully. </p><p>"Me too," she said truthfully, reaching out a hand to trail her finger down the blue line on his arm earning a pleased moan from Aang. "But-"</p><p>"I know, I know," Aang interrupted with a sigh.</p><p>"At least you'll have a break for your sixteenth birthday," She said optimistically as she sat up and made her way off of the bed. "Ugh, I'll have to shower again," she mumbled to herself. </p><p>"That's still two months away!" Aang cried indignantly before he too got off the bed. "Surely I'll get time for a break before then." </p><p>"Doubt it," Katara quipped back as she made her way to the bathroom.</p><p>"Don't say that, you'll jinx us," Aang replied as he followed her. </p><p>"Us? I was talking about you Aang; I am most <em> certainly </em> taking a break." </p><p>"Why do you get one but I don't?" He cried as he shut the door and Katara started waterbending water into the tub.</p><p>"Because I'm older, that's why." </p><p>Their quips continued as they bathed together quickly. Aang airbended them dry and in no time at all, the two were putting back on their clothes and making their way through Toph's home/school. </p><p>"Where is everybody?" Aang asked when they came out of the guest wing to the dining room where some breakfast food was laid out, half of it already gone and the rest being cleaned up by maids. </p><p>"Probably already at Earthen Fire Industries like we were supposed to be ten minutes ago. We don't have time for breakfast." Katara said sharply, stopping Aang from sitting down at the table. With a pout he straightened away from the chair and made his way back to her but not before snagging a tart and taking a big bite of it, giving her a food-stuffed grin. </p><p>Katara rolled her eyes as she walked away toward the entrance, Aang hot on her heels. Luckily Toph's home was just across the street from Earthen Fire Industries. </p><p>They made their way to the top of the tall building and Katara couldn't help but marvel at just how industrial-looking it was. </p><p>At first, she had been apprehensive of the changes that were occurring after the 100 years war. Toph's metal bending really changed the way people viewed structures and the way of life. More and more buildings were being built from metal, changing the style of places she always found comforting. Inventions such as forklifts, oil trenches and bridges were cropping up everywhere, even in the Southern Tribe and it all just seemed too much too quickly. </p><p>Then Malina, Southern Water Tribe architect and engineer extraordinaire, happened. Malina had big ideas for reconstruction that benefited all Southern Water Tribe citizens. Katara had feared that Malina's vision would endanger the Southern Water Tribe culture but she admits now that she was wrong. Not only did the reconstruction bring better prosperity to the people but it also helped build strong interconnected relationships with the other nations which were part of the reason why they were meeting today. </p><p>Katara paused before the door that read Meeting Room, drawing a curious glance from Aang. </p><p>"What's the matter," he asked, making Katara sigh.</p><p>"I just know we're going to get a ribbing for being late. They probably all know that it was because we were having sex and Sokka is going to be unbearable." Aang nodded solemnly, knowing that he would get the worst of Sokka's ire. </p><p>"Can't be worse than when we left the window open during our first time and all of the tea shop patrons heard us having sex."</p><p>"Ugh, don't remind me. I still can't meet Iroh's eyes." She said with a shiver. A coy grin lit Aang's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.</p><p>"I would gladly take a thousand Sokka scoldings if it means I can make love to you." He said drawing a smile from Katara before he pulled her into a loving kiss.</p><p>A loud slam occurred right at that moment, making Aang and Katara jolt apart as Toph's cackle reached their ears.</p><p>"You should've known better," Toph cheekily cried after it became evident to the two lovebirds that she had used her metal-bending abilities to open the door to reveal them at the most inopportune moment. </p><p>"You two, in.here.right.now!" Sokka demanded, jabbing his finger at them all the way from where he had stood from his chair at the round table. Zoku, Suki, and Toph all laughed at their expense. </p><p>Katara groaned with dread as Sokka's face turned alarmingly red. Immediately, Aang started pointing his finger at her. </p><p>"It's her fault!" He cried, ratting her out like a scoundrel. She glared at him as she made her way into the room. </p><p>"I'll remember this. I know where you sleep." She hissed, causing Aang to gulp and give her a fearful wide-eyed look. </p><p>"Nice to see you," Zuko said around a chuckle as Katara nodded her head at him in greeting, ignoring Sokka as he continued to make a fuss. Suki stood to give her a quick hug. </p><p>"Don't worry," Suki said as she let Katara go. "He can't scold you too much without me calling him out for being a hypocrite, right darling?" Sokka gulped as Suki turned a fierce glare on him. Sokka froze at his wife's expression. </p><p>"R-right...err well...just don't be late again." He finished lamely, sitting back down and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. </p><p>Aang took a seat beside Zuko so Katara took a seat next to him at the round table. Toph chuckled but then clapped her hands, bringing the attention to her. </p><p>"Alright, now that everyone is here let's begin discussing the blueprints for the inter-bending schools." </p><p>"Wait, where's Satoru?" Katara asked curiously. With keen eyes, Katara observed the flicker on Toph's face. </p><p>Satoru was one of the geniuses behind making Earthen Fire Industries and Toph's business partner although Katara knew Toph's feelings were far from professional. However, Satoru was twenty while Toph was only fifteen so Katara didn't see Satoru returning Toph's feelings. </p><p>"He's busy overseeing the construction of a new palace in the earth kingdom with <em> Megumi</em>." Toph stated, her voice spitting out the name with unrestrained spite. Katara raised her eyebrows a little shocked at her friend's reaction.  </p><p>"Is this Megumi Satoru's girlfriend?" Katara asked curiously, inadvertently ruffling Toph's feather with her probing. </p><p>"I don't know but this meeting isn't a meeting about the state of Satoru's love life!" Toph bit out. </p><p>"I know, I was just curious." </p><p>"Well don't be!" Toph snapped. Katara pressed her lips together, resisting the urge to snap back at the younger girl. </p><p>Huffing, Toph refocused on unfurling the blueprints before them. They crowded over to look at it, noting the intricate details of the structure. </p><p>"Now, as we all know, there is a rise of mixed blender relationships and it won't be long before places like Yu Dao become the norm, where the different nations are blended together." The group nodded along at Toph words. Katara couldn't help but meet Aang's eyes with a smile. "However, we've seen with Yu Dao that there is an issue of how to school the children from these relationships. Yu Dao only had schools for students to learn firebending and neglected the earthbending children. We all agreed that building separate schools for the different types of blending in each town are not only fiscally impossible but also does nothing to shape interblending relationships so the only solution is to build a school where all blenders can learn in. This led to another tricky question of how best to build a school that could accommodate this need. It took months of brainstorming but this is what our team came up with." She said with a grand gesture toward the blueprint. </p><p>"The building is proposed to have four levels but not to correlate each level to a bending type but rather age and skill level-" Toph broke off, her head suddenly snapping to the door, immediately making everyone alert. </p><p>"What's wrong?" Sokka asked, reaching out to place a hand on Toph, whose face was scrunched up with confusion and concentration. </p><p>"Something not right on the ground floor. I feel a disturbance." As if to echo her words, a distant sound of something erupting reached their ears. Everyone fell into individual warrior stances facing the door but were literally knocked off their feet when the wall behind them blew apart. </p><p>Katara collided brutally with the wall, the impact knocking the air out of her. Smoke blew into the room, obscuring her vision and making her eyes burn. She sucked in a lungful of air only to start hacking as the smoke entered her lungs. Dazed, she sat up only to find Toph and Aang engaged in a fight with shadowy figures she could not yet discern. </p><p>A groan had her attention drawing to Zuko who had emerged from behind a small block of wall with a cough. </p><p>"Sokka!" She heard Suki's shrill anguished cry. Time seemed to freeze and yet speed up all at once as Katara turned her gaze to the sound of Suki's voice. Sokka lay before Suki, eyes closed and bleeding profusely from his head. </p><p>Katara's blood turned to ice in her veins as she gazed at her brother's prone form. Horrible flashbacks entered her mind's eyes to the time when she was young and had returned to her tent with her father only to find her mother lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood, her blank dead eyes staring out unseeingly. </p><p><em> No, not again... </em> Her thoughts were sluggish refusing to make sense of the scene before her. <em> I can't go through that again. </em></p><p>And then she remembered she was not that powerless little girl anymore. A fierce wave of determination swept through her as she stood on shaking legs and made her way to her brother. Uncorking her water container, Katara called the water to the hands, closing her eyes as she envisioned the healing nurturing properties infusing her hands. </p><p>She wheedled her way to Sokka, falling on her knees before him and reaching out her hands to gently lay them upon his head. <em> I can heal him...I WILL heal him! </em></p><p>Power streamed from her as she watched the wounds in his head begin to stitch back together. With her acute senses, she knew he had another wound in his ribs where the metal had hit him. </p><p>"Help me move him," Katara ordered Suki and together they worked to position Sokka so she could heal his ribs too. As soon as she could feel the wound finish healing, Sokka opened his eyes.</p><p>"S-Suki…" Sokka breathed, clearly still disoriented.</p><p>"I'm right here," Suki clamored over, grabbing Sokka's hand and raising it to her tear-stained cheeks. Her brother smiled, tiredly closing his eyes again as he gave a shaky breath.</p><p>Rage worse than the one she felt while confronting her mother's murderer infused her body. She stood and turned, facing the rest of the room where the battle still raged on. Her eyes zeroed in on one of the attackers and she took in their strange appearance like a predator studying their prey. </p><p>They wore black cloaks and garments with strange blue and white masks covering their faces like cowards. She watched as they attacked Aang, Toph and Zuko looking for the most opportune time to strike when the strangest thing happened. </p><p>She saw one masked assailant <em>airbend </em> Toph clear across the room. Her jaw dropped but both Aang and Zuko did not seem surprised by this, in fact, Aang looked positively wild with delight. The fight was now four against two and yet Aang only had eyes for the masked airbender who deflected Aang's wind strike with a wind strike of their own.</p><p>Katara had seen enough; she was just about to pounce on one of them when a cold voice cried out. </p><p>"NOW!" </p><p>Confused, Katara shot her head toward the voice that came from the entrance of the hole in the building only to turn her head back around at the sound of choking noises. With horror, she found Zuko on his knees gasping for breath as his face turned purple. </p><p>Instincts kicking in, Katara sent a whiplash strike of water at the airbender, sending the attacker crashing into one of her fellow members and effectively allowing Zuko to breathe again. She sent another attack to the enemy group that had them scrambling back while Aang tried to reach out and grab the other airbender while the person was disoriented. </p><p>Both Aang and Katara had to dodge twin jets of blue lightning heading towards them which gave the enemy time to regroup. <em> It can't be... </em>Katara thought, her eyes falling onto the figure still standing by the hole in the building. </p><p>Katara sent another water whip strike at the figure who deftly avoided it, the grace of the movement adding to her suspicions. </p><p>She didn't have time to contemplate further before the strange cloaked individuals all pulled out foot-long metal rods from their waistbands, clicking a button on the side that elongated the rods and turned them into gliders much like the wooden one Aang owned. Katara gaped as the assailants ran back to the opening and leaped off only for the airbender to manipulate the air currents so that all five of them were soaring through the sky. </p><p>She should have expected it but it still came as a shock when Aang ran past and quickly jumped off the building too, pursuing the group with his glider and giving none of them a second thought. Anger welled up in Katara at his reckless actions and she found herself storming to the opening. <em> How could he... </em></p><p>"Come back!" She screamed from the ledge, knowing her voice would not reach him but needing to try anyway. "Aang, come back!" </p><p>She stiffened at the feeling of hands grabbing her shoulders and turned to find Zoku standing behind her, a frown marring his face. </p><p>"He just left like it was nothing! He could be taken! What was he thinking?" Katara hissed, meeting Zoku's eyes as if imploring him to somehow undo Aang's actions. </p><p>"He'll be okay, Katara." He responded, his throat sounding damaged. She winced at her thoughtlessness. Her eyes fell past him to where Toph laid knocked out and Suki stood supporting Sokka. All of them looked worse for wear with scratches and bruises covering every visible inch. </p><p>"You're right, I'm sorry. I can heal your throat." She said, once again bending the water so it infused her hands. Raising them up she gently rested her hands at the base of where his neck met his shoulders and healed him. </p><p>"Thank you," Zoku said once she was finished, his voice sounding back to normal. She gave him a half-hearted shrug before turning her attention to Toph. Kneeling before her friend, Katara got to healing her too. Toph opened her eyes and coughed before sitting up with a groan and rubbing her head. </p><p>Katara sat back on her legs as she tiredly gazed at the smaller girl.</p><p>"What just happened?" The earthbender groaned. Katara sighed, her eyes fixing out the missing wall to where Aang had taken off. </p><p>"I don't know," Katara answered. </p><p>"There was an airbender." Zuko said meeting Katara's eyes before flicking them over to Toph. "The airbender knocked you off your feet and you passed out." </p><p>"I knew something was off! No one else has feet as light as twinkle toes except for her. She might have even been <em> lighter </em>." Toph stressed. </p><p>"Her?" Katara echoed, her head snapping back to Toph. </p><p>"Yeah, that airbender was a girl."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Katara asked, an inexplicable feeling of dread replacing the stewing anger inside of her. </p><p>"Yes, I'm sure. I might be blind but <em> my </em> type of vision is never wrong. She was a girl." </p><p>"Wow, I can't believe there is another airbender." Sokka said, wincing as he held his side with his free hand while leaning against the wall. </p><p>"I take it, twinkle toes went after them," Toph said.</p><p>"Yes, like a fool, he went after them." Katara gazed down. Toph gave her arm a small punch. </p><p>"Lighten up! He'll be fine! He's the avatar after all!"  </p><p>"I know that but that doesn't mean he should be going after five enemies alone! It could be a trap." Katara huffed, getting up and walking away from Toph and brushing past Zuko's outstretched hand. </p><p>"I don't think you have to worry; Aang clearly wasn't the target," Suki pointed out. At the reminder, all eyes fell to Zuko, who frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>"We don't know that for certain," Katara stated as she kept her gaze staring out the whole. </p><p>"Yeah, and who would attack him? The New Ozai members are all in jail." Sokka pointed out. </p><p>Katara frowned at the reminder. Barely a year after Sozin's Comet, Zuko was attacked by a group called The New Ozai Society. The New Ozai Society wished to kill Zuko and restore Firelord Ozai back on the throne despite the loss of his bending. They cruelly abducted family members of people in the court and systematically attacked Zuko. Luckily the Kyoshi Warriors protected him and quickly got a message out for help. It ended up being Mai's father, Ukano, who led the society and he along with the other members were imprisoned. It had been a harrowing endeavor trying to find the missing kids and not knowing who to trust. Subsequently, Zuko and Mai ended up breaking up and Aang had been beside himself with worry over Zuko's mental state. </p><p>"Right, and it's not like people can't just decide to create new terrorist groups on a whim." Toph sarcastically drawled.</p><p>"Oh! I know, maybe it was the Dai Li!  We never found those guys and they were pretty evil." Sokka guessed. </p><p>"But there weren't any earthbenders in the group," Zuko rebuked. "They were all firebenders except for the one airbender." </p><p>Katara dragged her gaze away from the horizon to fix Zuko with an assessing look. </p><p>"And then there was the one who shot lightning just like Azula used to," Katara said tersely. Zuko tensed and met her gaze. </p><p>"It wasn't Azula," Zuko said, his tone brooking no room for argument. Katara narrowed her eyes on him. </p><p>"Well, it sure seemed like Azula-"</p><p>"Azula isn't the only person who knows how to channel lightning. Any firebender who dedicates the time and practice can learn it, just like anyone can learn bloodbending. It wasn't her." Katara continued to glare stubbornly at him for a moment before letting it go and turning back to gazing at the sky. </p><p>"Then we have no leads," Suki stated.</p><p>"That's not necessarily true…"Sokka said, earning puzzled looks from Suki and Zuko. </p><p>"What do you have in mind Captain Boomerang?" Toph said with a smirk. </p><p>"We need to speak with Mai's father. Most likely he knows or can lead us to any other rebels we might have missed." </p><p>"That's a good idea." Zuko concurred. </p><p>"Aang!" Katara screamed, seeing his glider finally come into view. She watched his fast sailing with her heart in her throat. Carefully gliding back into the group Aang gave everyone a big grin but before he could even get a word out Katara was on him, pummeling every reachable inch of him with her fists. </p><p>"How dare you just take off like that! Do you have any idea how worried you made me? You could have gotten hurt!" </p><p>"Ow! Hey! I'm sorry!" Aang said as she continued to hit him, finally grabbing her wrists to stop her and giving her his most apologetic look. </p><p>"I just had to go Katara, you saw; there was another airbender here! I had to try and catch them." His eyes bore into hers imploring her to understand which she did. </p><p>"I know but still...don't do that again." She said with a glare. Aang did not respond and the stubborn look crossing his face did not reassure her. </p><p>"I see you weren't successful in knabbing the airbender," Toph drawled. </p><p>"No, they shrouded themselves with smoke and when I airbended it away they just vanished right out of the sky. I checked all the surrounding area but I didn't find a trace of them." Aang's expression morphed to frustration. </p><p>"Strange," Sokka replied, rubbing his chin. </p><p>"Well, we think we will find a lead if we talk to Mai's dad." Suki chipped in, bringing Aang quickly up to speed.</p><p>"I'll send a letter out to  Mai as soon as we get out of here," Zuko said. </p><p>"Uhh, guys? How are we getting out of here?" Sokka worriedly questioned. The entrance was completely damaged in the fight. </p><p>"I have just the thing," Aang said with a grin, pulling out his bison whistle from a hidden pocket in his robes. </p><p>Appa came to collect them and soon the group was back in Toph's home. Toph met up with Earthen Fire workers and managers to assess the damage. Katara, Zuko and Aang decided to help, healing and assisting wounded employees for the rest of the day while Suki attended to Sokka. </p><p>It was many hours later that Katara got a moment to break away from healing. The damage to the building was extensive and it would take a long time to fix. This mysterious group not only attacked them but also attacked the lower levels, luckily security was proficient in stopping the assailants but the battle had damaged many floors and employees. Katara could not imagine all that Toph would have to do to get Earthen Fire Industries back in order. </p><p>"Hey," Aang greeted as he came up behind her.</p><p>"Hey," she returned as he sat beside her and they both stared out at the small town. </p><p>When they first ventured to Cranefish town two years ago, there were only a handful of shops that lined the valley but now with all the factories and Earthen Fire Industries, the town was filled with houses and stores that were so unique and unfamiliar to the rest of the world. The people here were a blend of all nations hoping to better their lives...better generations of lives. It was admirable and brave. </p><p><em> How dare those masked cowards attack these people! </em> Katara thought fiercely, her eyes unseeing the town before her. <em> They can't be allowed to get away with this! </em></p><p>While she felt bad for Toph, she knew she could not stay and help here, she needed to pursue the assailants and so she would go with Zuko, Suki, Sokka and Aang tomorrow back to the Fire Nation to question Ukano. <em> And he better have some answers for us, </em>she thought darkly.</p><p>"I can't believe it," Aang said, drawing Katara's attention. "There's another airbender out there." </p><p>Katara blinked at his line of thinking and once again that feeling of dread welled in her. </p><p>"You know Aang, I understand that you want to find this airbender but you do remember that she's a criminal, right?" Katara said, gazing into his eyes. </p><p>"She?" Aang questioned, making Katara sigh.</p><p>"Yes, she. Toph said that she 'saw' that the airbender is a girl." She carefully watched his face but got no indication that this news excited him. </p><p>"Huh, well, of course, I know that she's on the wrong side of...whatever side she is on but if I can speak with her I'm sure that I can help her see reason and maybe she's not the only airbender...maybe she knows a whole bunch of airbenders? And I can help them! I've got to find her…" Katara's lips thinned with discomfort but she nodded her head. </p><p>She wanted to tell Aang not to get his hopes up, that he needed to be cautious but looking at his face, at the hopes in her eyes she just couldn't do it. <em> Haven't you always hoped that there were other airbenders out there? </em></p><p>She had always wished that. She knew the depths of Aang's pain at thinking he was the last of his people and the insurmountable loss he felt. It hurt her for him to feel that way. <em> So then what are you so afraid of? </em> She wondered to herself. </p><p>The next day they set off on Appa for the Fire Nation, leaving Toph behind. The trip was quiet with everyone pensive. When they touched down at Zuko's palace there was a procession of maid, guards and council members waiting for them, Mai standing amongst them. </p><p>"Hello Mai," Zuko greeted with an awkward smile that his estranged ex did not return.</p><p>"Zuko," she responded deadpanned, turning to gaze at the rest of the group before addressing Aang. "I was told that you wish to speak with my father." </p><p>"Er…" Aang scratched his head, gazing back and forth between the exes. </p><p>"We think he might have some informa-" Zuko started only to be cut off by Mai who did not look at him as she spoke.</p><p>"I don't know why <em> I </em> was summoned. My father and I have never been close and I don't believe he would respond any differently even if I'm there for questioning." </p><p>"Mai…" Zuko trailed off, frustration leaking into his voice as Mai swiftly turned and started for the palace. </p><p>Katara sighed as the group followed her. "This is not going to go well," Sokka whispered through the side of his mouth to Suki who nodded her agreement. Zuko sped up, reaching out to Mai and beginning a heated whispered conversation. </p><p>They entered the throne room, Katara uncomfortably looking around at the cold gloomy surroundings as Mai and Zuko argued up ahead and out of earshot. </p><p>"They're going to need a moment," Katara stated as she watched the two, her eyes bugging out as suddenly Mai slapped Zuko and then nonchalantly made her way back over to them. The group watched her come with wide eyes, Sokka letting out a low whistle. </p><p>"I'm leaving," Mai hissed as she passed. </p><p>"No, wait!" Katara rushed after her, reaching out to grab the older girl's arm before quickly releasing it at the glare she received. "I'm sorry! Just please, stay and help us. If there is even the slightest chance that you could reach your father then we need to take it! Zuko almost died and a lot of people were hurt because of this group. I know seeing your dad must hurt but please, if we don't at least try to get some information then Zuko could get seriously hurt, or worse." A tense pause followed before Mai let out a long-suffering sigh.</p><p>"I hate this." She stated but none-the-less walked back toward the group. Katara breathed a sigh of relief and followed. </p><p>"So are we doing this now, or what?" Mai said, inspecting her nails. </p><p>"The sooner the better; like ripping off a band-aid." Sokka said, receiving agreements from everyone. </p><p>An hour later they stood before the prison, It was isolated on its own little island off the Fire Nation shores and there were constant Fire Nation airships patrolling the surrounding water. There were several layers of protections outlying the prison that they had to go through even with Zuko present. Guards escorted them to the cell but then left them to do their bidding at Zuko's order. </p><p>Inside the cell sat Ukano looking haggard after his fall from grace. Deep lines etched his face, his once carefully groomed hair looking untamed and dirty. <em> It's no less than what he deserves, </em> Katara thought unsympathetically. </p><p>"Oh? Is that the Firelord himself coming to visit me?" Ukano began, turning his head to give a hard glare at Zuko. "And what did I do to earn this stupendous honor?" He said sarcastically, rising to bow disingenuously with a sneer.</p><p>"Yesterday I was attacked by a group in black cloaks and this mask." Zuko held up a detailed drawing of the mask he commissioned yesterday. Ukano studied the picture before breaking into laughter. Irked Zuko slammed the picture down onto the cell bars. "Do you know what this is? Why are you laughing? What do you know? Answer me!" Zuko ordered, growing increasingly angry at Ukano's behavior. </p><p>"Father," Mai's voice streamed out, cutting off Ukano's laughter like a knife. Immediately, Ukano's head snapped to her and he sucked in a breath as Mai crept closer. "Father, if you know something, tell us...please." Mai said the last bit as if it actually pained her. </p><p>A very real flash of pain crossed Ukano's face before he gazed away to the floor of his cell, his face hard. He closed his eyes for a second before he opened them again to look at his daughter.</p><p>"That mask is the mask of the Kemurikage Spirits. That's all I know." He said, cutting his eyes from his daughter to give Zuko a side-eyed glare. "Now, get out of here." He growled, turning his back on them. </p><p>A moment passed before Mai took a breath. "Thank you," she whispered before quickly spinning away, the group at her heels. </p><p>"I don't believe you'll have to go too far to find your culprit…" Ukano called out, his voice malicious and biting. "Where is your sister, Firelord Zuko? Where is Princess Azula, the rightful heir to the throne?" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shut up!” Zuko yelled in response, the guards immediately running in at the sound of his voice.</p><p>“Give him a day in isolation,” Zuko ordered as the guards nodded and quickly set forth to do his bidding. </p><p>“Zuko!” Aang cried, laying his hand on his friend's shoulder. Zuko shrugged him off and without looking at anyone began his way out of the prison, Mai running after him. </p><p>Katara watched his stiff back before sharing a look with the rest of the group. </p><p>“This is not good,” Aang said solemnly. They followed after him, each lost in their own thoughts at the implications Ukano created. They made their way back out of the prison in tense silence. </p><p>“Zuko-” Katara started once they were out, taking a surprised jump backwards when Zuko unexpectedly spun to face her, his expression fixed in a snarl. </p><p>“Don’t, just don’t, Katara.” He hissed. Katara snapped her mouth shut as Aang came up beside her to lay a hand on her shoulder and glare at Zuko in warning. </p><p>Narrowing his eyes at the younger boy, Zuko turned back around and the group spent the rest of the trip back to the palace in tense silence. </p><p>Once they were back, Zuko left them without another word. </p><p>“What a prick,” Mai hissed after his retreating back. “See if I help him again! I’m out of here.” She announced, not even saying a goodbye as she walked away from the courtyard back toward the palace gates. The group missed the tears beginning to form in her eyes. </p><p>“Remind me again why we’re helping these people?” Sokka asked, earning an elbow from Suki. “What? I’m not the rude one here!” </p><p>“That’s a first,” Suki responded, starting a playful bicker between the two. </p><p>“What do you think, Katara? Do you think Azula was behind the attack yesterday?” Aang asked. Katara thought back to the bolts of lightning and Ukano’s words.</p><p>“Yes, it all makes sense.” </p><p>“But, if it is Azula then how did she get an airbender to join her side?” he asked before his eyes widened. “Wait, Azula was hospitalized wasn’t she, so couldn’t Zuko just check to make sure she’s there?” </p><p>“Yes, but I think he already knows that she isn’t there. His reactions between yesterday and today whenever Azula is mentioned clearly shows that he’s defensive.” She said with her eyes narrowed in thought. Aang's frown deepened. </p><p>“Yeah, but he would have told us if Azula went missing, wouldn’t he?” Aang asked. Katara shrugged and opened her mouth to respond only to have Sokka beat her to it as he obnoxiously scoffed. </p><p>“When has Zuko ever been one for transparency? There’s no way he would have told us if she escaped.” Sokka said bitterly. Katara couldn’t disagree with his words although she wanted to. Aang sighed but did not refute Sokka's words. </p><p>“I think we should start looking up those spirits Ukano mentioned. What were they called again...the Kumagee?” Suki suggested, wisely changing the subject.  </p><p>“No, it was the Kamakage.” Sokka corrected. </p><p>Katara sighed and shook her head. “It’s the <em> Kemurikage </em>.” </p><p>“That’s it!” Sokka said with a snap of his fingers. </p><p>“We have the entirety of the Fire Nation libraries we can search through,” Katara started receiving a strange look from Aang.</p><p>“Or I could travel to the spirit world and try to find the spirits.” He suggested. </p><p>“I don’t think we were battling spirits, yesterday Aang,” Katara pointed out.</p><p>“So, that doesn't mean that spirits couldn’t be behind it.” He rebuked.</p><p>“Well, we don’t have to make a decision now,” Suki chimed in. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m hungry,” Sokka said, his stomach giving a loud roar and earning stares from the others. “What? Can’t a man be hungry?” </p><p>The group split up with Sokka and Suki leaving to eat and Katara and Aang retiring for the night. </p><p>Katara and Aang followed the attendant showing them to their room in silence, their footsteps loud against the hard obsidian marble floors. Covertly she snuck glances at his profile only to find him deep in thought. She knew that Aang was thinking about the airbender. </p><p>“Thank you,” Katara said to the lady before shutting the door to their room. Like the rest of the palace, the room was cold and uninviting, however, Aang did not seem to take note of this as he immediately crossed the room and exited right out to the attached balcony. Katara followed in silence, taking her place by his side and gazing out at the vast expanse of the starry sky and mountains before them. </p><p>“I know it’s silly but I thought I’d be alone forever,” Aang spoke quietly, his voice intimate. “I know I have you and Sokka and so many others and you guys are my family now but...I don’t know how to put it.” He sighed. </p><p>Katara wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned her head against his shoulder. </p><p>“Of course you would feel that way Aang. Your entire nation was horrifically wiped out. There’s no way you could have not felt alone. No one on this entire planet has been through what you’ve been through.” </p><p>“Except now…” </p><p>“Except now there is someone who can understand,” She finished for him. </p><p>“Exactly,” he said, raising an arm to wrap around her shoulders to press her closer to his side. </p><p>“We <em> will </em> find her, Aang and hopefully she’ll know of more airbenders and then we can begin to rebuild your nation.” She raised her head on his shoulder to gaze at his profile. She watched him squeeze his eyes shut at her words. She knew a sort of pain-filled hope was rising brewing inside him. </p><p>“Yes,” Aang breathed, the unadulterated longing in that one word tightening her heartstrings. She closed her eyes and breathed him in wishing with all her might that she wouldn’t lose him along the way.</p><p>Later, Katara extracted herself from his side. </p><p>“I’m going to bed, you coming?” She asked, gazing at his pensive profile. </p><p>“I’ll be there in a minute.” He said distractedly.</p><p>“Okay,” she said, reaching on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He turned his head and gave her a proper kiss in response, the action calming her nerves. </p><p>“Goodnight, sweetie.” He said, earning a smile.</p><p>Once in bed, she waited for ten minutes for him to join her but he didn’t and sleep swept her away long before he returned to her side. </p><p>The next day the two lovers woke up bright and early to begin a day of research. They were joined at breakfast by Sokka, Suki and Zuko. </p><p>“I have something to tell you all but not here.” Zuko announced during the meal. Katara shared a knowing look with Aang. </p><p>They walked down a long and dark corridor to a small study that was dominated by an ornate mahogany desk. Behind the desk was a large rather intimidating chair that had carved wooden dragon heads looming above it. Across the room was a fireplace that took up most of the wall. Before the fireplace there were two opulent armchairs and one long loveseat. Aang and Zuko took the two opposing armchairs with Suki, Sokka and Katara squeezing onto the loveseat. </p><p>“Any reason why we have to have this discussion in the smallest room in this place?” Sokka asked sardonically. </p><p>“I don’t want this information getting out,” Zuko replied with a defensive upturn of his nose. </p><p>“Oh, right and a small square footage is definitely going to ensure that,” Sokka nodded along sarcastically, earning him a pinch from Katara. </p><p>“This was actually Uncle Iroh’s office. The walls are reinforced so anything we say cannot be heard from the outside.” Zuko explained impatiently. </p><p>“I wonder what good old Uncle Iroh was getting up to in here that he needed a silent-proof room,” Sokka said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone gave him disgusted glares. “Sheesh, tough crowd.” </p><p>“Anyway,” Zuko began, shaking off Sokka’s commentary. “I brought you all here to talk about Azula.” </p><p>“Let me guess,” Sokka cut in, earning groans from Katara and Zuko. “Azula escaped from wherever you put her and you thought it was a good idea not to tell anybody. Did I get it right?” </p><p>Zuko sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. </p><p>“Just shut up already, Sokka.” Katara hissed. </p><p>“You’re right it’s just not as simple as that.” Zuko said, his expression going from annoyed to troubled. “I put Azula in a hospital for mental health patients. She definitely wasn’t doing better there but it was where she needed to be. After the situation in Yu Dao, I felt lost as you all know. I decided I needed to try to find the good in my family so I could proudly lead this nation so I set out to find my mother. I got so many false reports and it was all leading nowhere. I needed help so I approached Azula with a plan. I would imprison her next to our Father so she could get information from him and then she would report back to me. She agreed if I promised to free her so she could find our mother as well.” Katara shut her eyes and shook her head, understanding where this story was going.</p><p>“It took months but finally Father told Azula about these journals our mother would keep that Father had hidden after her banishment. I released Azula so we could find and read these journals together but she blocked my chi and knocked me out before taking the journals for herself. That was almost two years ago. I’ve sent June to track her but she hasn’t been successful.” </p><p>“So you lied,” Sokka said accusingly, standing up from the loveseat to glare at Zuko. “When Katara called that masked Kemakage-”</p><p>“-Kemurikage<em> , </em>” Katara quickly corrected. </p><p>“<em> Kemurikage </em>person Azula, you said it couldn’t be her but it in fact could very well be her!” Sokka needlessly pointed out. Zuko looked away. </p><p>“I didn’t want to believe it. When Azula and I first discussed my plan we talked and it was the longest most real conversation I’d ever had with her...or at least I thought was,” He mumbled to himself before gazing once more at them.</p><p>“If you thought for one second that you could trust your crazy homicidal sister then you're even more foolish than I thought you were!” Sokka bit out harshly, standing from his seat to glare at Zuko. </p><p>“Sokka!” Katara scolded.</p><p>“I know it was dumb, alright?” Zuko spat, standing as well, never one to back down from a challenge. </p><p>“No, not all right! Your crazy sister is out there now thanks to you! She could have killed us from that blast yesterday; she nearly did kill me!” Sokka shouted, getting in Zuko's face. Katara and Suki stood, both realizing that the situation was escalating. </p><p>“I know, I nearly died too! But we still don’t know if it was Azula, she could have nothing to do with this! She might have just taken the journals and still be out there looking for our mother-” Sokka cut off Zuko's words with a sharp poke to his chest. </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me! You cannot be this naive! You know it was Azula, you saw the blue lightning for yourself!” </p><p>“Enough!” Aang ordered, coming to stand between the two older men and holding out his hands, a fierce glare on his face. “Fighting among ourselves will not do us any good.”  </p><p>“You know what? You’re right, I’m done.” Sokka said, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away.</p><p>“Wait, Sokka,” Suki said, quickly following after him, the two of them exiting the room without a backward glance. </p><p>Katara couldn’t help but agree with her brother. She recalled the mind-numbing fear she felt when she thought Sokka had died. If she had lost her brother that day...she couldn’t even think about it. </p><p>The fact that Zuko knew Azula was out there and didn’t think to warn them about it did not settle well with her, to say the least. Coupled with his blatant denial over the last few days made Katara feel less than forgiving toward the Firelord. Still, she could understand why it was hard for Zuko to come to terms with his sister trying to kill him...again. </p><p>She watched as Aang placed a hand on Zuko’s stiff shoulder, his expression compassionate. “I know that this is hard for you, but you should have told us.” He chided gently. “We’re your friends Zuko, we only want to help you.” Zuko stood stoically for a moment but did not pull away from Aang's hand. </p><p>“I know, you’re right, I should have spoken up. It’s like Yu Dao all over again. I keep making the same mistakes.” Zuko said with frustration, his eyes closing as he raised a hand to tiredly rub them. </p><p>“Change takes time, you can’t expect to always get things right, you're not perfect; nobody is. You have to try and rely on others more.” Aang said as he released Zuko and walked closer to Katara. </p><p>“You sound like my Uncle.” Zuko responded with a small smirk. </p><p>“Speaking of, do you think he has information about your mother that he could give us?” Katara asked, burying her own bitter feelings toward the older boy in lew of brainstorming. </p><p>“I’ve already asked. He doesn’t know anything about my mother other than she was Avatar Roku’s granddaughter. It’s forbidden for the wives of the Firelords to have contact with their families once they marry.” He explained with a regretful expression. </p><p>“Why?” Katara asked with disgust. Zuko gave her a sheepish look.</p><p>“Because it becomes the wife's sole responsibility to dedicate her life to her husband and kids, nothing else.” </p><p>“How misogynistic and barbaric! Why would any women agree to that?” Katara barked angrily, glaring at Zuko as if he somehow was personally responsible. </p><p>“Hey, that’s a good question, why did your mother agree to marry into the family that killed her grandfather? That just doesn’t seem logical…” Aang asked breaking the tense moment. Zuko blinked. </p><p>“I don’t actually know…” </p><p>“Maybe Iroh could help us. At the least he must know why your father wanted to marry her. Your father doesn’t seem the type to marry for love or beauty.” Aang said.</p><p>“You’re right, he’s not. I’ll send a letter to Uncle now.” Zuko said, garnering nods from the other two. </p><p>“We’re going to see if we can find out anything more on the Kemurikage in the library. You can meet up with us there once you're done.” Katara said, clasping hands with Aang as they made their way to the door. With a wave goodbye for Zuko, the two departed for the library.</p><p>“Do you think Sokka and Suki will come to help?” Aang asked as they walked. </p><p>“I think my brother needs time to cool off and I don’t blame him if I’m being honest.” Katara responded. </p><p>“Katara…” Aang drawled out her name with exasperation. </p><p>“Well, it’s not exactly like Zuko even apologized to us. He never does…”</p><p>“That’s true,” Aang said with a sigh. </p><p>“How long are we going to keep making excuses for Zuko just because his life has been hard? Everyone’s life has been hard! Look at you, you’ve had it the hardest out of all of us and you don’t fly off the handle like Zuko does.” She hissed with narrow eyes, her pace increasing with her frustration. She heard Aang sigh before he picked up his pace to level with her. </p><p>“You’re forgetting that I grew up happily with the monks. Gyatso was always there for me when I needed him. Zuko didn’t have that, his life has been hard since day one.”</p><p>That gave Katara pause. </p><p>“I never thought about it that way…” She admitted as they came to the library doors. Aang held it open for her and they entered only to gape in awe once inside. </p><p>The library was three stories high and seemed to go on for infinity; beautiful tables, chairs, and sofas littering the floor invitingly. There were serpent style rich wooden staircases in several different areas and beautiful hearths that surrounded the huge fireplaces. It was the grandest and yet most welcoming room in the entire palace. </p><p>“It’s huge,” Katara breathed, turning in a circle as she gazed all around. “Not even the library in the Northern Water Tribe is this big.” </p><p>“Can I help you two?” An old friendly male voice popped up. Both Aang and Katara screamed, jumping to clutch each other in fright before their eyes landed on a small, shriveled up old man with a cane. The man stood with a smile on his face, his eyes closed and completely unfazed from their reactions. Immediately calming down, the two lovers let each other go, embarrassed flushed gracing their faces. </p><p>“Oh, um. Yes, thank you. We’re looking for information on Kemurikage.” Katara replied kindly. </p><p>“Hmm,” The old man hummed, reaching his free hand out to trail down his long white beard thoughtfully. “Might I suggest that instead of trying here you venture to the Dragonbone Catacombs. I believe you will find the best information on the Kemurikage there.” </p><p>The two lovers blinked with surprise.</p><p>“The Dragonbone Catacombs? Do you know where we can find this place?” Aang asked, causing the old man to give them a broad smile. </p><p>“Of course, there are several maps you can reference here that will show you the way.” The man replied, leading them to a section filled with maps. With surprising agility, the old man quickly picked out several maps, handing them off to Aang. “Anything else I can assist you with?” he asked. </p><p>“No, thank you very much.” Aang responded. The man bowed and then swiftly and quietly rounded the bookcase and disappeared out of sight. “Did he ever once open his eyes?” Aang asked with a wide-eyed look at Katara who shrugged. </p><p>The two made their way over to a table setting down the maps and beginning their search.</p><p>“Here! I found it!” Katara exclaimed fifteen minutes later. Aang came up behind, leaning his arms down on either side of her to examine her findings. “We’re here, so if we go this way, follow this corridor down, make a left and go through the courtyard we can take this pathway that leads to these flights of stairs which will take us to the Dragonbone catacombs.” </p><p>“Perfect!” Aang said excitedly. Katara turned her head to beam at him and immediately blushed at his close proximity. Her eyes flickered down to his lips before raising back to his gray eyes. She watched a shift come over his face before he leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered at the feel of his lips against hers as one of his hands left the table to cup the side of her face. Slowly he moved his lips over hers, taking his time and breathing her in. The gentle way he kissed her had her heart pounding like a loud drum in her ears. His kiss held all the memories of him making love to her and it was hard not to get swept up in it.</p><p>Reluctantly they pulled apart a few minutes later, faces still inches away from each other as they read the mutual arousal stewing in their eyes. </p><p>“This is a big library, maybe we could sneak into the stacks and…” Aang wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Katara to break out in giggles. </p><p>“We’d get caught <em> but </em> I did find an interesting little broom cupboard a couple of hallways away...” Katara replied, biting her lip as her anticipation grew. </p><p>“Spirits, Katara.” Aang groaned and in a display of pure abandon, he pulled her chair back and whisked her up into his arms, making her let out a breathless thrilled little squeal. </p><p>Giddy from the sheer naughtiness of her plan, she led Aang by hand to the broom cupboard, heart running a mile a minute in her chest and creating a flush on her face and ears. Nearing the door, their pace increased, gasping breaths escaping them from excitement and adrenaline.</p><p>Turning to lock eyes with Aang, Katara opened the door and pulled him inside into the darkness. He stepped in, his big eyes uncharacteristically dark and serious as the door clicked closed behind him. </p><p>Slowly, Aang backed her against the wall, his arms coming on either side of her to box her in, making her heart leap in her chest. </p><p>“Look at you,” He said, voice husky and low as he racked his eyes down her body. “You're so beautiful it hurts.” </p><p>She released a shaky breath as pressed his body against hers, his arousal apparent even through their clothes. She gazed at him through her lashes, feelings consumed by lust. “I want you to kiss me.” She whispered, her hands coming up to his broad shoulders. </p><p>He kissed her pressing frantic little nips against her lips as his hips began rocking slowly against her. His tongue sought her own and soon battled for dominance. He broke apart to start sucking and nibbling on her neck and Katara gasped at the combination of his hips grinding and mouth. </p><p>“Touch me, Aang. <em> Please </em>.” She breathed, running her hand down his back and feeling a shiver go down his spine. </p><p>He pulled back to start pulling off her clothes impatiently. In no time at all, she was naked before him and he greedily drank her in. </p><p>“Spread your legs for me, Katara.” Aang instructed, running a hand teasingly up her thigh. Katara shivered as she opened her stance, gasping when his hand came up to ruthlessly start rubbing her clit. </p><p>“Tell me your mine.” Aang ordered, his eyes staring fixedly at her as he stopped rubbing her. </p><p>“I’m yours,” She gasped, whimpers escaping her mouth as his fingers entered her and started to furiously push in and out of her. He groaned before he lowered down onto his knees before her, his cheeks stained red. </p><p>“W-wait...What are you doing?” She couldn’t help but asked with wide eyed shock as Aang squeezed between her legs. His eyes flicked up to her before lowering back down onto her sex and then he reached his tonue out and swept it up that hot pleasurable bundle of nerves. Her head shot back in unimaginable pleasure. </p><p>“<em> Spirits </em>! A-aang!” She cried out as he continued to lick her. Her hands fisted as her body thrummed with hot sinful pleasure. She didn’t know what to do, the feeling so unbearably delicious, she felt out of her mind from it. </p><p>His tongue traveled down to explore her opening, lapping her up before unexpectedly sucking her folds in. </p><p>“Ung!” Katara cried out, all strength in her legs leaving her. Aang followed the movements of her body as she slid down to the floor, his mouth never stopping his assault on her sex. Her hands came up to grip her hair, her hips bucking into his mouth. She couldn’t stop moaning as he pleasured her. </p><p>She opened her eyes to gaze down at her lover only to find him vigorously engaged with his task. Her thighs began to shake as her inner walls pulsed around nothing and then Aang began to energetically lick up and down from her clit to her opening. Unable to take it, her body erupted into an orgasm, writhing under the onslaught of pure bliss. </p><p>She came back down feeling exalted. With wide eyes she gazed at Aang with awe, as if seeing him for the first time. </p><p>Seeing this, Aang gave her a smirk and licked his lips, before delivering a quick peck to her lips. “Definitely mine.” He said cheekily, earning an enthusiastic nod from Katara. </p><p>“Forever,” She promised breathlessly. </p><p>Aang gave her a tender look as he straightened onto his haunches, running a soothing hand down her stomach. </p><p>“We should head to the catacombs now.” Aang said, making Katara’s eyes widen.</p><p>“No! I haven’t gotten my turn to pleasure you yet.” She said, raising herself up to a sitting position to grab Aang’s wrist, bringing it up to her mouth and giving the delicate flesh a swipe with her tongue. Aang smiled at her antics but shook his head.</p><p>“You don-” Katara cut off his words by bringing a finger to his lips. </p><p>“I want to pleasure you.” She breathed, gazing at him through her lashes. Aang closed his eyes as he let her words wash over him but when he opened them back up they were resolute. </p><p>Without a word, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, his tongue coming out to demand entrance into her mouth. She granted it and could taste herself on him which startled her. Carefully, Aang pushed her back onto her back as he sucked her tongue and nibbled her lips. The fever with which he kissed her sufficiently distracted her as he leaned one arm beside her hand and used the other to undo the belt of his clothes. </p><p>Panting, they broke apart so he could straighten back up and slide his robes down, revealing his delicious upper body to her. His hands then came up to unravel his undergarment, allowing his hard cock to spring free. </p><p>Anticipation welled inside of her again as he brought his cock to her entrance and a gasp escaped her mouth as he slowly entered her, her body still sensitive from his attention earlier. </p><p>Reverently, her hands followed the path of his blue tattoos up his arms. She definitely felt some kink toward the blue arrows. She had felt drawn to them ever since she saw them for the first time all those years ago back in her Gran Gran’s tent. They were hers to trace as he was hers to love. </p><p>“Aang!” She gasped once he was fully settled inside of her. She twitched around the length of him, her body easily stirred. He let out a shaky exhale at the feeling before he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, his hips bumping her clit at the action. Her eyes shut as her back arched at the spike of pleasure the slight touch brought her. </p><p>Wanting more of that feeling, Katara grinded her hips over his, making Aang let out an agonized groan. </p><p>“If you keep doing that…” Aang warned picking up his pace as he thrust back and forth inside of her, his hands falling to grip her hips. She loved when he grabbed her like that, his fingers digging in and awakening the primal side of her.  </p><p>“It just...feels so <em> good </em>!” Katara moaned, her head moving side to side at the deliriously amazing feeling his cock was giving her. </p><p>“I love you, Katara,” Aang panted, voice strained, his need evident as he started to pound into her, his sack slapping against her every time. “I love you so, <em> so </em> much!” </p><p>Unable to even respond as her body climbed higher and higher to her peak, she just nodded her head. Suddenly, the friction of his hard and fast thrust became too much for her. Her body stiffened as her inner walls spasmed around the length of him and he in turn pulsed inside of her and coated her with his cum. He lowered down onto her and they clutched each other tight as they recuperated. </p><p>“Wow,” Katara breathed feeling bone-deep satisfaction. She could feel her heart still pounding in her chest. She felt alive and yet drained all at once. </p><p>Aang chuckled and she could feel it with her body. She loved the weight of him and the heat radiating off of his body but the stone floor underneath her was uncomfortable. She shifted, earning a hiss from Aang as the move made him slip out of her. <br/>“I can’t move,” Aang said, his voice more a rumble in her ear. She giggled but still gently pushed him off of her. He turned his head to look at her as he slid onto his side although the lower half of his body still remained tangled with hers. “We should do this more often.” He said, earning a smirk from Katara. </p><p>“Have sex in broom cupboards?” She asked skeptically. </p><p>“Yeah, or in any sort of forbidden place. It’s exciting.” He said, a boyish grin on his face. Katara couldn’t disagree with him.</p><p>“It <em> was </em> pretty exciting,” She admitted as she sat up, bending their mixed fluids and sweat away. Aang traced a finger down her back, earning a side eyed gaze. </p><p>“You were really sexy,” Aang said with a besotted smile, making Katara blush. </p><p>“We need to put on our clothes,” She said, quickly changing the topic, embarrassed at remembering her own reactions. Aang sat up and placed a kiss on her shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed; I loved it.” Aang said reassuringly as she tried to ignore him, grabbing his robe and tossing it into his lap.  </p><p>“I’m not embarrassed,” She lied futilely as she snatched up her own tunic and pants. Aang chuckled as he stood and began to dress, Katara quickly following suit. Once done they assessed each other to fix whatever might make their quickie obvious to an onlooker. </p><p>A strange smile fell upon Aang’s face as he looked at her. “All good?” She asked at his look. </p><p>“Yep!” He readily agreed before he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. He walked them back to the door and peeked his head out making sure no one was in the corridor before they exited. </p><p>Easy conversation followed between the two as they made their way to the catacombs. Once they neared it, they were surprised to find a number of guards standing sentinel at the entrance.  </p><p>“What is going on?” Katara wondered out loud. </p><p>“Firelord Zuko is waiting for you inside.” One guard provided. </p><p>“Oh, thank you.” Aang responded. They entered the dark cavernous tunnel and followed the lit torches all the way deep underground. The further in they got the more damp, hot and hard to breathe it became. It was a relief when the tunnel stretched out into a large chamber lined floor to ceiling with burial stones, murals and preserved scrolls. </p><p>Standing in the middle of the room was a large statue nearly as tall as the chamber itself. The statue depicted a strong man with a great dragon curved around it. Zuko stood before this statue but turned at his friend's entry. </p><p>“So glad you two could join me. I looked for you at the library and Jao told me he sent you here but I see you two managed to get lost on the way.” Zuko said with an amused smirk. </p><p>“Ha ha, yeah! We got lost.” Aang said with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck. Zuko turned his eyes onto Katara, his smirk deepening. </p><p>“Nice hickey you got there.” He said, pointing his hand to the side of his neck. Katara blushed bright red, slapping a hand down onto her neck and angrily turning to glare at her boyfriend.</p><p>“Liar,” she hissed getting an unapologetic shrug and grin from Aang. Embarrassed, Katara started restyling her hair to cover the mark as Zuko turned back to the statue. </p><p>“This statue is of the first Firelord. He united all the fire islands ending hundreds of years of unrest and sorrow. He ruled with compassion rather than fear and was beloved by the people.” Zuko sighed, bowing his head and resting a hand upon it. “How did we get to this?” Aang stepped closer to his friend laying a hand onto his shoulder and giving him a smile.</p><p>“You’re already reuniting the nations, Zuko. You are restoring balance, just like he did.”</p><p>“Yeah, you should be proud.” Katara added smiling as she laid a hand on Zuko’s opposite shoulder. </p><p>Zuko smiled and the two lovers let their hands fall as all three turned their eyes back to the statue. </p><p>“Let's move on,” Zuko said. </p><p>The three followed him as he moved about the chamber, curiously eying the stones and murals as they passed. </p><p>“Wait, guys look.” Aang said pointing to one mural up the wall. With a graceful leap, Aang landed before the picture. “It’s the Kemurikage!” He called as the other two quickly made their way up a series rocky stairs. “Huh…”</p><p>“What, what is it Aang?” Katara asked as she climbed. </p><p>“I don’t know, it’s weird...It looks like the spirits are fighting against fire nation soldiers and protecting people.” He answered pensively.</p><p>Finally Katara and Zuko came to stand before the mural, Katara grasping a stitch at her side as she caught her breath. Zuko recovered quicker much to Katara’s annoyance. </p><p>“Wow,” he breathed as he took in the huge picture.</p><p>In it, there were several Kemurikage figures shrouded mystically in a plume of smoke just outside of a small village facing off against a group of angry fire nation soldiers at nightfall. The mural continued in a series, each depicting the Kemurikage fighting the soldiers and coming out victorious, the villagers coming out of their homes and cheering. The last mural showed the Kemurikage disappearing but unlike the other murals, this one had an inscription. </p><p>“Because our sorrow matters…” Katara read out loud, turning her eyes to her two companions in bafflement. “What do you think that means?” She asked. </p><p>“I don’t know but maybe one of these scrolls will tell us.” Zuko said, sliding one of the scrolls out from the compartments underneath the mural, Aang and Katara following suit. Over a dozen scrolls later, Zuko finally found what they were looking for. </p><p>“I think I found something!” He said excitedly, the other two coming to crowd around him. “This is a journal entry of Toz, one of many warlords that terrorized fire nation villages before the nations were united. Listen to this…” He said before he began to read.</p><p>“<em>An attempt on my life was made last night. These figures appeared as silent as death. They wore masks of the symbol for the Kemurikage</em> <em>tribe upon their faces. I remember this tribe because they had insolently refused to provide their annual tribute to my men when they went to collect it. They spoke and their voices echoed as one unnaturally. They demanded my death as penance for killing their children. I barely escaped with my life but their final words continue to plague me: We will return. Today I received news that Warlord Taf and Kovu were killed last night. They had apparently slit their own throats but I believe it was them, the Kemurikage</em>. <em>Those witches must have gotten in their head. Weak fools. Let them come! I will not be taken so easily.</em>” </p><p>A long pause followed as the three brooded over the scroll. </p><p>“It sounds to me like the Kemurikage were victims and wanted revenge.” Katara said, receiving nods for the other two. Zuko picked up the other scroll, his eyes zipping across the page. </p><p>“This one is from a different warlord who says the Kemurikage had taken his children and demanded his life in exchange.” </p><p>Aang picked up another scroll, quickly skimming it. “This one is the same.” He said after a few minutes. Katara nibbled her lips thoughtfully a frown on her face. </p><p>“So were the Kemurikage evil or good?” She asked. </p><p>“They were taking children; sounds pretty evil to me.” Zuko answered darkly. </p><p>“I don’t know…” Aang said, his eyes travelling to the mural and the cheering villagers. “Sounds to me like they were just trying to get rid of some really bad men and using their children as hostages.” </p><p>“And that makes murder and kidnapping okay?” Zuko asked incredulously. </p><p>“Of course not but these were different times. There was no law and order back then and these warlords <em> were </em> evil. I think the Kemurikage were desperate and didn’t know any other way to try and stop these men. I’m not saying I agree with it, I just understand, is all.” Aang responded. </p><p>“I agree with Aang and I don’t actually think the Kemurikage would hurt the warlord's children.” </p><p>Zuko sighed but did not disagree. “With all this being said, why then are the Kemurikage now targeting <em> me </em>?” He asked. </p><p>“Maybe it’s not the real Kemurikage.” Katara responded.  </p><p>“Just say it, you think it’s Azula.” Zuko bitterly spat. Katara gave him a pitying look.</p><p>“Think about it...kidnapping, revenge. It’s right up Azula’s alley. She wants revenge against you.” She said carefully. Zuko gazed away, his expression closed off. </p><p>A loud growl broke the silence and Katara and Zuko turned their eyes onto Aang who gave a chuckle and rubbed his stomach. </p><p>“Think we can put all this on pause and eat something? I didn’t really eat much for breakfast and now I’m starving.” With a sigh Zuko nodded and the three friends traveled back out of the catacombs and to the dining hall. </p><p>The rest of the day was spent conducting more research. At one point, Katara went to Sokka and Suki’s room to see if they would come help but got no response. They also did not come to dinner. </p><p>Frustrated, Katara went to their room again only to have Sokka tell her that he would not be in the same room with Zuko until he apologized. When she relayed this message to Zuko she got a stubborn and angry refusal. </p><p>“I can’t believe them!” She yelled later that night alone with Aang in their bedroom. “Here we are with the biggest threat since the New Ozai Society and all of the sudden now they want to fight? Do they realize how dumb they are being? Ugh!” With a great big huff Katara threw herself onto the bed and glared up at the canopy. </p><p>The bed shifted as Aang climbed in with her, holding his head up with one hand, he used his others to gently cart through her hair. </p><p>“It’s going to be alright, Katara. They’ll probably make up tomorrow and then we can all focus on finding the airb-I mean the Kemurikage.” Aang sighed optimistically. Katara sighed at his slip but turned into his arms to press herself closer to his body. </p><p>“I hope so.” She responded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A battle with dire consequences</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Katara and Aang found themselves the only ones to come to breakfast. </p><p>“I can’t believe this! How petty can you possibly get?” Katara fumed once they were done eating. “Let’s go.” She said, stomping toward Sokka’s room. Aang gulped but followed as Katara purposefully slammed her fists against her brother’s door.</p><p>“Sokka, open up!” She yelled after a minute of knocking. The door opened with an annoyed Suki appearing wrapped in only a towel. </p><p>Aang turned bright red and spun on his heel so he was not facing the older girl. </p><p>“Oh, um, sorry Suki.” Katara said contritely just as Sokka burst into the room, holding up his pants and glaring at his sister. </p><p>“Do you mind Katara? You can’t just come and kick up a fuss at a married couples door! We’re not kids anymore!” Sokka angrily scolded. </p><p>“Oh really, because your behavior yesterday and today sure could have fooled me!” Katara screeched, coming to step into the room as Suki sighed and went to go collect her clothes and put them on in the bathroom. Sokka’s chest puffed at her response, gearing for a fight.  </p><p>“What is that supposed to mean? I’m not the one in the wrong here!” </p><p>“Yes, you are! Both you and Zuko are being childish! Don’t get me wrong, I get why you’re upset with him but refusing to help us out of spite is the opposite of maturity!” Katara argued. </p><p>“And tell me oh wise and perfect one, why should I help someone I don’t even trust? Zuko has had every opportunity since the war ended to change and yet he still withholds information until the situation gets out of hand and then expects us to fix it!”</p><p>“Look, not everyone is like you, Sokka. Some people want to try to solve their own problems. Zuko has had to always face things alone and it’s hard for someone like that to change. I’m not saying that what Zuko did was right, I just think you need to be the bigger person here.” </p><p>“Why should I be? I did my part to help save the world, why can’t I just enjoy being married and live my life peacefully without Zuko’s problems becoming mine?”</p><p>“Because Azula isn’t just Zuko’s problem, she’s all of ours and you wouldn’t be my brother if you just walked away from a problem; it's not in your nature.” Katara responded. Sokka opened his mouth to angrily retort but then snapped it shut as her words hit him. Slapping a hand down his face, he gave his sister a tired look.</p><p>“Fine, you’re right but I’m not happy about it. Just...give me some time to get dressed and eat and then Suki and I will meet you.” He said, earning a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, Sokka.” Katara said before sweeping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Aang gave his girlfriend a proud grin that she returned. </p><p>“One down, one more to go.” She said intertwining their fingers as they made their way back to the main hall.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Aang asked with dread.</p><p>“I mean that Zuko has to own up to his mistakes and say sorry.” Katara answered brightly, ignoring Aang’s groan. Stopping a nearby attendant, they asked where they could find Zuko and was told he was in his study. The two lovers made their way to said study and Katara knocked on the door in a much calmer fashion than she had with Sokka’s. </p><p>“Enter,” Zuko called out which the two did. Deciding to let Katara handle this, Aang quietly took a seat and watched Zuko continue writing from behind his huge desk.</p><p>“Good morning Zuko. We didn’t see you at breakfast,” Katara said with a smile as she daintily crossed her legs in her chair, completely unbothered by Zuko’s lack of attention.</p><p>“I didn’t feel like being yelled at before I even had my coffee.” Zuko grumbled as he continued to scribble. Katara watched him, her easy smile flashing with annoyance before it morphed into a smirk.</p><p>“Sounds to me like you chickened out from a confrontation.” She goaded, sitting back and crossing her arms. </p><p>“What?” Zuko hissed darkly, finally raising his head to narrow his eyes on her. Katara’s smirk deepened. </p><p>“You heard me. So you got into a little spat with Sokka, big deal. No reason to miss breakfast because of it. It’s not like Sokka would try to fight you.” She said with a shrug. Zuko slammed his quill down and straightened in his seat. </p><p>“I didn’t miss breakfast because I’m scared of getting into a fight with your brother!” He argued.</p><p>“Prove it then! Go and resolve this with him and then we can move on to what really matters.” Katara retorted, uncrossing her arms and leaning forward toward Zuko. </p><p>“You really think I’ll fall for that weak kind of manipulation? Please,” Zuko said dismissively, rolling his eyes at her. Katara pursed her lips with displeasure. </p><p>“Well I only thought I would take a page out of <em> your </em> book! Manipulation and deceit seems to be the only thing you understand and I don’t know any other way to try to get through to you!” She cried, throwing her hands up.</p><p>“That’s not true! I’m not like that, I’ve changed-” He denied fervently, as Aang shifted uncomfortably in his seat. </p><p>“If you’ve changed then why couldn’t you apologize yesterday? If you had really changed you would have been able to admit that you were wrong for hiding Azula’s escape and just said sorry.” </p><p>“I…” Zuko broke off as no excuse came to mind. “I…” </p><p>“Exactly,” Katara said after a long pause. Zuko shut his mouth but continued to stubbornly glare. Katara let out a disappointed sigh while shaking her head. “Come on Aang. We’re done here.” She announced, quickly standing and retreating from the room. Aang gazed at Zuko for a moment longer before following suit. Once out in the hallway, Aang caught up to his girlfriend with a concerned expression.</p><p>“Are we just go-”</p><p>“Shush!” She said, raising her hand and ticking her fingers down one by one. </p><p>“Wait!” Zuko called just as Katara’s hand formed into a fist. A knowing little smirk crossed her face before she turned around. Aang eyed his girlfriend impressed. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko apologized as he came up to them, a sincere expression on his face. “You’re right, I haven’t been owning up to my mistakes. I really do want to change and I understand that I still have a long way to go but at least I can start with this.” Katara beamed at the older boy before reaching out and pulling him into a hug. Zuko froze at the embrace, his eyes widening comically before they fell on Aang worriedly. Aang just smiled and joined in on the action. </p><p>“Group hug!” he said brightly. A few seconds later the three friends pulled apart, Zuko a little red around the ears and cheeks. Clearing his throat, the Firelord took a step back and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. </p><p>“I want to change but I won’t change enough to ever like group hugs.” He said making Aang and Katara chuckle. </p><p>“Too bad. Suffering through group hugs is a part of your punishment.” Aang said, making Zuko groan. </p><p>The three met up with Sokka and Suki in the courtyard and Zuko once again apologized completely eradicating the previous tension. </p><p>The rest of the week went by smoothly, the group conducting research and trying to find leads on where the Kemurikage could be hiding out. Both were unsuccessful. </p><p>“I think I should talk to Avatar Roku,” Aang said one evening during dinner. A thoughtful look crossed Zuko’s face. </p><p>“How do you think that will help us?” The Firelord asked. </p><p>“Well,” Aang started, a reluctant expression on his face. “He might know where your mother is…if she’s in the spirit world…” A stony silence fell over the table as Zuko’s face turned cold. </p><p>“You think my mother is dead?” Zuko’s tone was low and deadly. Katara straightened and spoke before Aang could.</p><p>“I think it's a smart idea. Speaking to Avatar Roku could at least let us know definitively if your mother is still alive and if she isn’t then Aang can find out exactly what happened to her.” Zuko’s face scrunched up in anger at her words. </p><p>“She’s not dead,” He hissed. </p><p>“Zuko-” Katara began sympathetically. </p><p>“No!” Zuko bellowed, quickly standing from his seat. “She.is.not.dead.” He growled and then turned and stalked off before anyone could say anything else. </p><p>Aang sighed and interlaced their fingers. </p><p>“Are you going to do it?” Suki asked from the other side of the table, her face solemn. Aang frowned but nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll do it tonight.” </p><p>Later that night with the couple tucked away in their room, Katara watched as Aang meditated out on the balcony, the moonlight shining down on his figure ethereally. She watched as he entered the spirit realm and sighed. Leaning against the entryway, her own eyes looked beyond to the mountains and sky and breathed in the fresh air. Zuko had really given them a spectacular view in his palace. She could see the beautiful courtyard and gardens, the twinkling lights of the city in the distance, the ocean even further beyond that. It was so different from her own home and she could not have imagined Zuko’s childhood growing up in such a place. The palace was so isolated from it’s people and loomed over the city imposingly. While hundreds of people worked here, not a single one of them met their eyes, always they maintained distance and were cordial. <em> So abundantly grand and so abhorrently cold, </em> she thought as she hugged herself. </p><p>Her thoughts were so far away that she almost missed it. Shadows crept quietly amongst the darkened corners of the courtyard. They moved with unnatural grace and stealth; their masks unmistakably of the Kemurikage.</p><p>Panic seized her for a moment at the sight of their cloaked forms. <em>But, how could they get in here? </em>Heart thumping loudly, her eyes fell to Aang. <em>I can’t leave Aang here in such a vulnerable position!</em> <em>What do I do?</em></p><p>Hazardously, Katara grabbed Aang and pulled him back into their room, shutting the doors behind him. Breathlessly, she grabbed her moltskin water jug and ran out to the hall. </p><p>“Guards! Guards!” She cried, immediately alerting two soldiers at the end of the hall. “Intruders in the courtyard! The Kemurikage! Hurry!” She screamed, the three of them running toward the courtyard. </p><p>“Alert the others. Sound off the alarm!” One of the guards ordered the other as they moved. </p><p>Katara readied her mind as they rounded down the steps and into the hallway. The Kemurikage were already making their way inside the palace, the courtyard gates open for their entry. </p><p>“Stop!” Katara yelled, bending her water to her and crouching into a battle stance. Fire met her response and Katara quickly avoided the blast before launching into an attack of her own. </p><p>Several other figures emerged, greatly outnumbering the two. Katara could sense water from the courtyard fountain and called it to her in a massive tidal wave that hit the unsuspecting Kemurikage members and drenched them. Quickly, Katara froze the water, effectively freezing most of the enemy. All except for two were affected; the airbender quickly took to the air to avoid the wave, and the other deftly dodged the attack before sending a counter in the form of a lightning strike. <em> Azula </em>, her mind supplied as she moved away from the deadly bolt. </p><p>More guards arrived at the scene just as the airbender sent a blast of air that brutally launched the arriving guards off their feet and into the wall. Katara hid behind a post, a strong sense of deja vu hitting her as bolt after bolt of lightning tried to strike her. </p><p><em> This is where I fought Azula the last time, </em> she realized as she sent a whip of water out toward the airbender as she ran away from one post to the other. <em> I won against her before and I can win against her again! </em> </p><p>Fiercely, Katara called the water to protect her in a water sphere as she moved away from the palace and back toward the courtyard, hoping to draw the Kemurikage away. Lightning struck her sphere, the water becoming a conduit for the electricity and nearly striking her. Reluctantly Katara dropped her sphere and turned them into sharp icicles that she launched at the two benders in quick and precise succession. </p><p>The two Kemurikage easily dodged her attacks in a series of cartwheels and backflips. </p><p>“Katara!” She heard Sokka cry out. Unable to resist, she turned her eyes toward her brother and received a brutal hit from the airbender that knocked the wind out of her as she crashed and rolled harshly against the concrete floor. She blinked as her ears rang and she tried to catch her breath. She was not a second too late in her recovery as another bolt of lightning came her way, Sokka’s boomerang hit the benders hand sufficiently making the lightning just miss her by a hair's breadth. </p><p>With the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Katara stood back on her feet and created a water tentacle circle around her, using the tentacles to strike out at the other two benders careful to avoid Sokka and Suki who launched their own attacks. Behind them the guards engaged the other Kemurikage members who had finally thawed out; two of their group moved to attack Suki. </p><p>“No!” Katara screamed just as one sent a blast at Suki’s back. Katara sent her water to defend Suki as she ran closer. So fixated on that, she did not see the hands that shot out and grabbed her, pressing her back into her attackers front as one arm curled around her neck and the other pinned one of her hands painfully against her back.. Shock went through her and yet so did relief as her water collided with the fire and put it out, protecting Suki who quickly knocked out the Kemurikage member.  </p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, little watertribe peasant. What do you think you're going?” Azula said directly into her ear. Katara froze in Azula’s hold, her voice unmistakable in it's condescending nature. </p><p>“Azula,” Katara breathed with panic as Azula raised two crackling fingers threatening under her chin. </p><p>“Miss me?” Azula asked rhetorically as sparks from her fingers burned Katara’s skin. Katara could barely hear her over the loud and panicked sound of her beating heart.</p><p>“Let her go!” She heard Zuko scream making Azula chuckle. </p><p>“Well isn’t this a touching reunion?” Azula asked sweetly as she pressed Katara’s arm more painfully against her back. “As happy as I am to see you ZuZu, I’m afraid you’re interrupting. See, I have a little bone to pick with this one,” She said and then with practice ease, she broke Katara’s arm.</p><p>Katara screamed a hair raising scream as Azula laughed uproariously and let the broken arm flop down. With tears streaming down her face, Katara leaned her head back, the move almost intimate as it pressed her closer to Azula’s warm form behind her. </p><p>“Get off of me, filth,” Azula hissed, cruelly pushing Katara’s head off of her. </p><p>A loud whirring sound drew their attention upwards to find Aang above them with his glider. In a graceful swoop he sent a gust of air between them, making Azula lose her hold. Katara pulled herself out of Azula’s grip with a pain filled moan just as Aang touched down upon them and engaged Azula in a fight. </p><p>Footsteps sounded behind her and Katara turned to find Sokka running toward her with concern, Suki and Zuko taking on the airbender. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sokka asked, dropping down onto his knees before her. She nodded, blinking away tears in her eyes. “We need to get you out of here.” He said with a determined expression. </p><p>Katara’s eyes widened as behind them another fireball was heading in their direction. Without a second thought, Katara threw herself over her brother and raised her good arm to collect water from the air to shield them. The water took most of the damage but fire still managed to lick at her back and she cried out again in pain. </p><p>Sokka shot up, the quick movement again hurting her but too far gone in his anger, Sokka did not notice. Getting to his feet he ran to their attacker with a loud battle cry and launched a flurry of moves with his sword. </p><p>Katara remained hunched over as she breathed through the hot throbbing pain from her back and shoulder. <em> I need to heal this fast! </em> Trying to calm her panicked breathing, she closed her eyes and focused, calling the water to her hand and then pulling the water up so it encased her entire arm and shoulder in a healing glow. Her instincts told her that she would not be able to fix her arm perfectly; clenching her teeth she allowed the water to pop her bone back into place. She couldn’t help but whimper at the action but already it was a vast improvement. </p><p>Her eyes snapped open, focusing back on the battles raging around her. Gritting her teeth against the pain from her seigned back, she stood and again called the water to her. Angrily, she turned and found Azula and Aang still fighting. <em> Oh, it’s on! </em> With a growl, Katara ran to the two, her blood singing through her veins a song of retribution. </p><p>With a cruel scowl, Katara fixed her eyes on Azula’s and envisioned the blood pumping through her enemies viens. The moon feuling her, Katara quickly outstretched her hands and took control of Azula’s blood, freezing her mid-attack. A gasp escaped her enemy, Aang’s head shooting to look at her with shock as Katara stepped into their line of view. She ignored Aang as she brought her hand down, the movement also forcing Azula down onto her knees. </p><p>Heart pounding away in her ears, Katara glared down at Azula whose eyes focused on her with shock and fear. Harshly, Katara ripped the Kemurikage mask off of Azula’s face and threw it to the side. </p><p>“Still want to pick bones with me?” Katara asked, unapologetically meeting the girl’s golden eyes. Azula’s mouth hung open, strange little gagging sounds escaping her as she tried but failed to speak, her body completely under Katara’s control. Power rushed through Katara, addicting and overwhelming as she forced Azula to lower her head. </p><p>“Now who is the peasant?” Katara hissed, wanting to kick the girl before her. </p><p>“Katara,” Aang said as he brought a gentle hand onto her shoulder. Coldly, Katara turned her eyes onto his face. </p><p>His wide, beautiful gray eyes met hers not with disappointment or anger but with compassion and love. </p><p>With a gasp, Katara let her hold of Azula go. </p><p>“Aang, I’m-” She never got to say the rest as her side was struck by that deadly blue lightning. </p><p>Electricity shot through her and overtook all else. She did not feel it when her body fell to the floor, did not see as Aang’s eyes and arrows began to glow as he was taken over by the Avatar state, did not hear Sokka screaming her name. </p><p>All she knew was darkness. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Katara,” </em> The voice came to her through the darkness, feminie and kind. She knew this voice. </p><p>“Mom?” With wide eyes she turned and abruptly found her mother behind her, her slender form emitting a brilliant light. Katara drank in the sight of her mother; her kind blue eyes, her smiling face. Without another thought, Katara ran and launched herself into her mother’s arms. Tears ran down her face at the long forgotten feeling of comfort and home that surged up in her at her mother’s embrace. “I’ve missed you so much.” Katara whispered as she soaked up her mother’s warmth. <em> How is this possible? </em></p><p>“I am so proud of you, Katara. You and Sokka have helped save the world.” Her mother said shaking her head with disbelief as Katara pulled back to look at her face. Laughing, Katara shrugged. </p><p>“Aang did most of the work,” She said, making her mother scoff. </p><p>“You did just as much. That boy is useless without you.” Her mother responded before her face turned a little mischievous. “I dare say the same about you. You both love each other greatly.” </p><p>Katara blushed and nodded making her mother smile at her tenderly.</p><p>“How you’ve grown...my beautiful, smart and powerful daughter. I am so happy for you to have met someone you love and who loves you in return.” She said with tears in her eyes. </p><p>“Thank you,” Katara whispered, feeling a louder tone would make her voice break. </p><p>“I would love to stay with you longer Katara but our time is ending,” Her mother said sadly.</p><p>“No!” Katara immediately hugged her mother tighter, refusing to let go. </p><p>“Yes, Katara, you must return. You cannot stay here. It is not your time yet.” Her mother said as she ran a hand down Katara’s hair lovingly. </p><p>“I don’t want to go yet. It’s too soon. I want to talk to you more!”</p><p>“I know, my angel but you are needed back with your brother and Aang.” Her mother pulled back and pressed a kiss to Katara’s forehead. “I am always with you,” </p><p>“I love you, mom.” Her mother smiled at her, running her fingers down Katara’s face. </p><p>“I adore you, my darling.” </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Awareness returned to her slowly. She could hear rustling and smell the strong scent of herbs and salves. A heavy arm was wrapped around her waist, and body heat was pressing against her entire right side. Blinking her eyes open, it took a few seconds to adjust to the brightness and take in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was that she was not in the guest bedroom she shared with Aang in Zuko’s palace. The tones of the room were more of the Earth Kingdom style with green walls and gold trimmings. Turning her head, she nearly hit her nose on Aang’s chin as he slept beside her. She took in his haggard appearance with a frown. She shifted to better face him when agonizing pain shot through her side. Unable to control herself she cried out at the feeling; Aang’s eyes snapping open at the sound.</p><p>“Katara,” He croaked, quickly sitting up and immediately trying to tend to her. Tears slid down her face as she gripped her side. </p><p>“What...what happened?” she choked out as the pain started to alleviate, her mind fuzzy and slow as she tried to recall how she ended up in such a state. </p><p>Aang gazed down at her with an expression she’d only seen a handful of times since they first met; it was the one he wore when they first visited the Southern Air Temple and he found out about monk Gyatso. It was an expression of all encompassing despair and guilt. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Katara,” Aang said, bending his head with shame as he closed his eyes in some sort of self inflicted torment. Reaching a hand out, Katara immediately grabbed his hand and forced him to lock eyes with her. </p><p>“Azula hit you with lightning,” He explained and suddenly she remembered everything: the panic as the Kemurikage entered the courtyard, the fight, the blood bending. </p><p>“I bent her blood,” Katara whispered horrified as her heart sped up at the memory. “I...I was going to hurt her…” </p><p>“And instead you stopped because of me and…” Aang closed his eyes and shook his head, “you almost died and it was my fault.”</p><p>“No! Aang, you saved me, I was completely out of control! If you hadn’t said my name, I don’t know what I would have done-”</p><p>“Stop...please. I can’t listen to you defend me. I...I almost lost you.” Aang shook and grasped her hand in a tight grip. Katara watched him speechless at his reaction. “I’m so glad you're alive. I can’t...I can’t lose you Katara.” Something in his voice made Katara’s heart spike with fear. </p><p>“Aang, what happened after I was hurt.” She sucked in a breath as Aang raised his face to look at her. </p><p>“I lost it…” He said, voice quiet but heavy. “I went into the avatar state and destroyed everything in sight. I hurt so many people and destroyed half of Zuko’s castle. I almost killed everyone.” </p><p>“Oh, Aang.” Katara breathed, wishing she had the strength to raise herself up and hug him. </p><p>“That’s not all Katara,” Aang said, his gaze so sad it made her chest heart. “You were so hurt so we left the Fire Nation to meet up with a waterbender healer in Crawfish town but it took too long to get here...She saved your life but your chakras were so damaged…” </p><p>Her eyes widened with understanding. “Aang, are you telling me that I can’t waterbend anymore?” Tears were already sliding down her face, his own answering tears springing in his big gray eyes. His answering nod broke something in Katara. </p><p>Together they grieved for the rest of the night. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Laying on her side, Katara tried not to make a sound as the healer pressed the glowing water to her side. <em> Just breathe through it, </em> she told herself in a steady mantra. What felt like decades later, the healer pulled away with a sigh. </p><p>“Your wound is healing wonderfully,” The old woman said, a gentle smile on her face.  </p><p>“Thank you, Healer Jade.” Katara responded as she slowly raised herself up and put back on her shirt. She did not look up as Healer Jade walked away but only raised her eyes once she was alone. </p><p>With a sigh, Katara flopped back down on the bed and curled into a ball on her good side. She wasn’t exactly sure how long she’d been in bed for...a week? Two? </p><p>She had thought that with some time she might feel better but while her body was healing, she only continued to feel more and more depressed. She didn’t want to talk to anyone, didn’t want to do anything. </p><p>She just wanted to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for such support! I know kataang isn't the favorite pairing in this fandom but I just adore them! Until next time! Toodles!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Healing is not easy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara stood before the stone bath, glaring at it ferociously. Along the wall stood her ever-present attendants waiting to help. They had been her attendants before the...incident. She recalled the short one was named Meg and was in charge; the taller, younger one, Numi might have been her daughter or sister, Katara wasn’t really sure. All she was sure was that their presence now irritated her. She didn’t like the nervous expressions they kept shooting at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out.” Katara ordered with none of her usual kindness. The two other women shot a look at each other before Meg took a step toward her, her hand outstretched placatingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, miss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara glared but Meg was not easily cowed. Maybe she might have been once when Katara was still a bender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head from the thought, Katara crossed her arms and intensified her cold expression. “I want to do this alone.” She ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re still wounded; you could slip and drown-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot anger raged through Katara at the woman’s careless words. As if Katara needed a reminder of how water could drown her. Water, that once had been hers to command, now a threat. Water that she could now only use to bathe or drink or swim, not summon or manipulate to her desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! Now get out!” Katara ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the women left and Katara was blessedly alone. Again, she eyed the bath. She smelled musky and her hair was a tangled oily mess. It was high time for her to bathe and yet she still was hesitating. She didn’t want to see water, didn’t want to be reminded of her inability, so she had been avoiding it; not bathing for days on end, only drinking when her throat was drier than the Si Wong Desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, however, she was trying to change that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do this.” She whispered to herself as tendrils of steam wafted off the surface of her bath water. It used to be such an inviting sight but now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart pounding, Katara neared the bath, undoing her robe as she went. Her eyes watched as the water moved and shifted. She used to feel so connected to the most minute movements. She used to be able to feel the water like an extension of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped at the lip of the stone bath and reached out a hand. The water was warm like a blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water was dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears pooled in Katara’s eyes as she lowered herself into the water. The water used to be alive, it used to respond to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she couldn’t take this. It was worse than sorrow, it was a void in her soul. Quickly stepping out of the water, she reached for her robe and furiously wiped her skin dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try again tomorrow.” She said to the air. But she did not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere in the dining hall was morose even with Sokka and Toph around. Katara wished they wouldn’t act so cautious. Then again, last time she had deigned to come to dinner, she had blown up on Toph.Swishing her food around, she glared at her plate and made eye contact with no one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more news on the Kemurikage since the attack?” Aang asked from her right, breaking the silence that had reigned in the room ever since Katara had entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we think they’re too wounded and recuperating.” Zuko answered from the other side of the table. Aang sighed, probably feeling guilt that he had lost control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today the Kyoshi warriors are arriving.” Suki announced. “Katara, you should come train with us. We can teach you some bending blocking techniques.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara squeezed her eyes closed before raising her head to look at Suki. The woman met her stare head-on, almost challengingly. Katara knew that Suki meant well, that she wanted to give Katara a reason to move forward but Katara just couldn’t yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll think about it.” She said knowing that was a lie. She’d already made up her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on, Katara watched from her window the Kyoshi warriors practicing. She watched as Suki lead them in a flurry of combos against an invisible enemy. The women moved with power and elegance. Despite their non-bending ability, they were fierce opponents who knew how to incapacitate any opponent. It was impressive. Katara had always thought so, yet a part of her always thought that it was futile of them. Even if the warriors blocked their opponents chi, once the opponent learned the way they moved, it would be all too easy for them to stop the warriors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to watch as Sokka suddenly appeared. He grabbed Suki mid-motion and immediately was placed into an arm breaking position by his wife. She could see her brother's face change from mischievous to agony before Suki released him as all the other warriors laughed. One warrior gracefully backflipped her way to Sokka, getting a bit too close to say something to him before Suki kicked at her, making the girl laughingly cartwheel away. Katara let out a chuckle, knowing Ty Lee’s antics. She was always riling up Suki by flirting with Sokka but it was all in good fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of her thought it might be fun to go out and train with them but then another part that still felt the pain from the lightning bolt, felt horribly disconnected with this body. Trying to move in it with fluidity seemed nearly impossible. Maybe one day, it wouldn’t be the case but it certainly wasn’t now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steady sound of her feet against the marble floors echoed down the hall like a steady drum. The beat was interrupted by another, drawing Katara’s gaze up from the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She met the golden eyes of Firelord Zuko who was watching her with surprising intensity. Katara paused in her movements as he came to a stop in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Katara greeted. The assessing look Zuko was giving her grated on Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi. You’re looking...better.” He responded, making Katara snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She said sarcastically. A sardonic smile crossed Zuko’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, you look terrible.” Katara smiled at his words, knowing them to be true. She had managed to bathe nowadays but she still didn’t look like how she did before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to apologize.” Zuko said. Katara gave him a confused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” She asked, though she supposed he might have his own guilt about what happened to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sister --” He started only for Katara to cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. I don’t want to talk about her. Besides, her actions aren’t your fault. Just forget about it.” Katara said, moving to walk around him. Zuko’s hand reached out to still her. Her eyes snapped up to him, reading the guilt and sadness in them. Zuko always wore ‘troubled soul’ well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you might think this is the worst thing that could happen to you but you’re wrong. This isn’t the end. You will get through this.” He said, his voice surprisingly passionate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another wave of bitterness infused Katara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how would you know?” She asked, her voice unrecognizably aggressive. “Have you ever lost your bending? You have no idea how it feels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let go of her arm but his face morphed from empathetic to irritation. “I know that wallowing in self-pity isn’t going to help. I know that pulling away from your friends won’t help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right because nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> help! Nothing can help me get my bending back so nothing is worth…” She trailed off, the rest of her words choking up in the back of her throat. She felt like a raw open wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing is worth what?” Zuko asked harshly, glaring down at her. “Nothing is worth living for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t do this. Without so much as a goodbye, Katara scurried away, ignoring Zuko as he called her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara lied on her side underneath the covers of the bed, her eyes open as she waited. Not a minute later, she heard the creak of the opening door. Aang kept his footsteps light as he entered, undoubtedly trying to be considerate since he thought she was sleeping. She watched his shadow moving on the wall before her. Anger brewed inside of her, a new companion she’d acquired ever since she’d woken up after her attack. For a while, she felt anger toward Aang and his late night escapades. She knew what he was doing; that he was out there every night 'patrolling’ the grounds. She also knew that his excuse of patrolling was just that, an excuse. What he really was doing was looking for that airbender. Katara’s fists tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here she was wounded, usless, sinking into despair while he was off looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>another woman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara could feel her body trembling as she sunk further and further into her thoughts. He was going to leave her. She was a powerless creature now and with that airbender girl alive and well it was only a matter of time until he left her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was for the best. Maybe then she wouldn’t feel so frightened and so...so on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could live without him. She could settle in the Southern water tribe and just dedicate her life to bettering her homeland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could forget about the way he touched her, kissed her, embraced her, loved her...looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sob escaped her, startling her since she hadn’t even realized she had been crying. Immediately, Aang was crouched down beside her head. She gazed into his eyes through her tears and another sound escaped her; it didn’t even sound human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara,” Aang breathed, he gazed at the face of her sorrow with his own agonized expression. His eyes, those precious, precious eyes, filled with tears. She realized then that her pain was his pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would she do if he really left her? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He reached out to touch her and Katara flinched away, her actions freezing his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara, please tell me what’s wrong.” He begged as he dropped his hand. She watched as he clenched them so hard the knuckles turned white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she told him her fears, he would think she was being silly. He’d tell her that he loved her and she was his ‘forever girl.’ She didn’t doubt that his loyal nature made it nearly impossible for him to think otherwise. However, she remembered the terrible pain he felt being the last airbender. She knew he carried the weight of that title and the guilt, thinking he killed all his people by running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were heavy burdens to carry. With the possibility of another airbender out there was also the possibility of repopulating the nation. With the airbender female it was almost a guarantee that she could give him airbending children. With Katara, there was no such guarantee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he would see this too. He would look at the airbender and see the beginning for a renewed airbender legacy. It was what he desired most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara?” Aang asked, trying to draw her from her thoughts. She looked at him without seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could vividly remember back when they were still training Aang in firebending, how Aang reacted when he saw airbending talismans and trinkets at a fire nation market. He had put his life at risk tracking down the sellors. He had been so fervent and hopeful and when it turned out to be a clever trap, Aang had cried before going into the avatar state and escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had broken Katara’s heart. Ultimately all she ever wanted, all she would ever want is for Aang to be truly happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would not be happy with her; the Katara disillusioned by life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trembling, Katara closed her eyes from his face and turned her head away. “I want to be alone,” she lied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Katara--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said leave me alone!” She bellowed, turning her blazing eyes onto him. Aang flinched back but she did not relent. “Go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking stunned, Aang stood but did not move. Katara sat up, glaring at him through wet eyes. “Get out!” She practically screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had not expected what Aang did next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang’s eyes narrowed on her’s, taking in her tears, taking in her anger. “No.” He said, his voice strong and stubborn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” And then before she could rage at him, he swooped down and pulled her into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was warm and his robes smelled distinctly of him, a delicious scent Katara could recognize instantly. The fabric of his robes felt silky underneath her check and she could practically feel his heart beating in his chest. His hand, big and gentle, rested on her head while the other gripped the back of her shirt, holding her to him. All these sensations hit her as she sat there stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to allow you to push me away when you clearly need me more than ever before. We’re not going to break up over this, not over anything. I’m going to be here for you no matter what.” The conviction in his voice exalted her. His words and the utter truth of them broke something inside of her chest. Like a weak, broken animal, she curled into the love he offered her. It felt like a communion. Tears once again streamed out from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m broken.” She sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not, you’re--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m weak.” She interrupted, eagerly settling herself into his lap as he held her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re strong.” His arms tightened around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m powerless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re powerful.” And for some reason, this time, she believed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara sat alone on the shore of Crawfish City gazing out at the horizon. The town behind her was still repairing itself from the Kemurikage attack just like her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blue eyes watched the tide flow in and out for a moment before a determined gleam entered their depths. Glancing around to make sure no one was with her, Katara began shucking off her clothes until she was naked as the day she was born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly she stepped up to the water, stopping just at the point where the rising tide touched her toes. The water felt shockingly cold. Taking a deep breath, Katara continued one slow step at a time, the coldness chilling her body. Once the water was up to her hips, Katara paused before plunging straight down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The icy depths felt like a shock to the soul. Katara sunk further, expelling the rest of the air from her lungs to sink even deeper down until she could sit on the sandy bottom floor. Opening her eyes, Katara took in the sight of the sunlight refracting in the water, pushing her long thick hair away from her view. Seaweed danced all around while sea creatures gracefully swam, going about their business peacefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful. Magical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered why she had never taken advantage of her bending ability to just sit down on the ocean floor like this, surrounded by the beauty of her element. Now all she would have are snippets of seconds like any other non-bending person. She closed her eyes; regretful, bitter, sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The need for air forced Katara to scramble to the surface. Every movement of her body pulled her upwards, reminding her she can still move water; the agony from holding her breath, reminding her of her will to live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke free of the water with force, taking a gasping breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alive, still alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Sinking back into the ocean, Katara trusted the buoyancy to keep her body afloat on its surface. Gazing up she just breathed as her eyes drank in the beautiful sky above her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything will be alright.” The sky promised her. As water glided over every inch of her skin, she knew that to be true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stayed out there for a long time enjoying the element now lost to her, appreciating it in a way she never had before. Water had always been a tool for her, something to use and master but it was so much more, she understood that now. It was an element, thus beholden to no one, not even benders. It gave what it wanted to, did what it wanted to. It was it's own master. She would be her own master as well. She would master this new normal like Sokka and Suki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she decided to leave she found Aang waiting at the shore. He stood like a diligent sentinel guard waiting for his princess. The sight of him warmed her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been so foolish, wrought with self-hatred and insecurity. She’d been testing him so he proved his love for her, trying to fill the void that losing her bending created. He had been there for her unfailingly, taking her coldness, masking his pain when she pulled away from his touches. He did not push her, he just remained by her side, never snapping back at her, never rushing her healing process mentally. She knew no one else would have treated her so patiently, in fact, no else had. Zuko had told her to be grateful she was alive and that losing her bending wasn’t the end of the world. Sokka had told her to push forward like a warrior, Suki had encouraged her to start training like a non-bender and Toph...well, Toph was the toughest on her, telling her there were worse things in life and to basically get over it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of their unique encouragements did more than aggravate her. Aang hadn’t offered any of that to her, he had not given her false promises and allowed her to wallow, trusting her to find her own inner strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had. She was ready to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glided through the water back toward the shore, back toward him. She met his eyes unflinchingly as she walked out of the water. The sun rays hit her back as the water slid down her skin. Aang sucked in a breath at the sight of her, eyes full of desire and love. She smiled under his gaze making his eyes widen. She hadn’t smiled at him in such a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping up to him, she wordlessly pulled him down for a tender kiss. They kept their foreheads pressed together once they pulled apart, breathing in each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” She whispered, her eyes connecting with his, putting all her love in her gaze. Aang tried to pull away, tried to shake her head to deny that she had anything to thank him for but she refused to let him, holding him still at the back of his neck as she placed a finger over his lips. “Come swimming with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally pulling away, she began to part away Aang’s clothes. It took him a few seconds to start helping her but in no time at all he was as naked as her. She enjoyed the sight of him bathed in sunlight. Reaching out her hand for him to take, they walked to the icy waters except this time it didn’t feel so icy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katara,” Aang started but before he could say anything, Katara again plunged herself into the ocean, resurfacing a ways away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to gaze back at Aang who looked cold and unsure. She smiled again at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a fire-bender or not? Fire-bend the water warmer and come join me!” She called before turning and swimming further out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly screamed when she felt his body swimming underneath hers. She gasped before laughing as he used his body to push her out of the water, she latched onto his back as he straightened before she then glided to his front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at each other as he wrapped one arm around her, the other reaching up to move her hair out of her face. She melted at the expression on his face and reached up to place her hand over his, nuzzling her face into his palm and giving it a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Aang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought about the female airbender and her thoughts about letting him go and realized that she had been foolish. She wanted Aang happy but who was she to decide what made him happy? If he wanted her, then that was all that was necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glided in closer to him, pushing her breast against his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Forwardly, she brushed her lips against the shell of his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take us down to the bottom.” She ordered before capturing his earlobe with her teeth. She felt Aang’s shiver and smiled as she trailed hot kisses down from his ear to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish,” Aang responded before bending an air bubble around their heads and sinking them down. Katara pushed her head back to watch their descent, smiling at the sight of the sea creatures that swimmed around. She was in awe. The sight the ocean provided and her naked lover excited her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching out, she placed a hand onto Aang's pale, hard chest, pushing him down onto his back onto the sea floor. He gazed up at her with wide-eyed reverence, his breathing excellerating as she straddled him. Lovingly, she caressed his body, sliding her hands down the dips of his stomach and hips, over his thighs and tantalizing close to his hard member. She grasped him suddenly in a grip she knew he liked and was rewarded with the sight of Aang’s head falling back as his mouth opened in a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Katara guided him to her entrance, teasing herself with his tip. She waited until he turned his hooded, lust-filled eyes back on her before she grasped his shoulders and sunk herself down onto him. It was her turn to gasp, her eyes closing at the sensation of him stretching and filling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized until his cock was inside her how much she missed this; the thrill of his eyes on her, the fullness deep inside her and his hands caressing and gripping her. She trembled with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her hips, the water making her movements easy as she slowly began to ride him, building up speed and pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, under the heady gaze of her lover with the creatures of the sea swimming around them, Katara felt powerful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang adjusted his hands to grip her waist, helping her to slam down on his cock over and over again, the friction sinfully delicious. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest as he plunged into her hard and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! A-ang!” Her excitement mounting, she called his name, gazed at his face and found his lips moving in a mantra saying her name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>KataraKataraKatara</span>
  </em>
  <span> with his face scrunched in pained bliss. She felt hypnotized by this reverence, drunk on her love for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes and met her gaze, her whole body clenched with desire. She grabbed one of his hands and raised it to her mouth, sucking on his fingers, craving more of him even as she worked herself over his cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intensity of their surroundings and the perfect way his cock hit her, had her orgasming in no time. She released a cry as her inner walls spasmed around his hard, hot length. She lost herself in the sensation and when she came down from the high, Aang was panting and drained beneath her, obviously having had a mind-blowing orgasm too. She floated off of him to lay on her side next to him on the ocean floor. Soothingly, she trailed her fingers over his body and couldn’t help but tease him as she trailed her finger over his sensitive member. His hips jerked, the action triggered something in her that made her want to continue even though she knew it was too much for him to take. She squashed the feeling and released him, smiling coyly as he turned his head to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked delicious with his flushed cheeks and panting mouth. Was she strange because she wanted to ravage him again even though they had only just finished? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned down to kiss him, their air bubbles merging as she pressed an open mouth kiss to his lips. She licked his bottom lip before giving a little nip. His tongue came out to meet hers, sliding against one another in a way that felt distinctly suggestive. She raised a hand to rest on his chest right over his heart while his hand came up to cup the back of her head. They kissed with unadulterated passion, sucking and licking and nibbling. It made her want to pleasure him with her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something she had desired to do for a while and on this day she would do it. Breaking away, she brought her mouth to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bend the water away.” She ordered. Aang’s expression turned curious before he did as she asked, bending the water to create a vortex around them. The sound of the water rushing all around them was loud and the water sprayed their form but she didn’t mind. This water vortex created a sense of other worldness majesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted?” Aang asked, drawing her gaze. Katara smiled wickedly at her lover. He gave her what she wanted with the water vortex and he was about to give her what she wanted in other ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resuming her task, Katara licked and sucked her way down Aang’s chest, taking her time to leave marks. His skin tasted salty. Sinking lower she continued her ministrations down his chest. She looked up at Aang’s face as she licked his nipple, wondering how he would react and was not disappointed when his back arched. It made a jolt shoot through her. Heading lower, she could feel his abdominal muscles twitch as she dipped her tongue into his belly button. When she reached his groin, he was already erect for her. Again she raised her eyes to gauge his reaction as she neared the place he wanted her most. She was more than eager to give him what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tantalizing, she dragged her tongue all the way from his base to tip causing him to let out a deep rumbling groan that sent a shiver down her spine. She repeated the action, this time keeping her eyes on his face as she did so. He looked wrecked, like he wanted to pull her away and drag her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spirits, Katara, I--” She flicked her tongue over the tip of him, taking her time to lick every inch of him. Aang let out another sound before his hands fell to his sides to fist the sand beneath them. She studied him, his girth, his reactions, everything, to her hearts content. She knew it was blissful agony for him to have her lips and tongue on him and not feel the warm wetness of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Katara,” He begged her after she finished licking the heavy sacks below his cock. “I need…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking pity on him, Katara leaned up and captured his cock with her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-katara!” Aang cried, his body once again arching. She followed the movements, sucking him in and taking him as deep as her throat would allow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She became relentless in her pursuit of his pleasure, sucking and bobbing her head over him as hard and fast as she could. Groans escaped her lover who was oh-so deliciously responsive to her onslaught. She loved the sight of him, breathing all erratic, face stained red; a pious good man, reduced to his baser instincts. Her power over him, the avatar, the savior of their world, was addicting and heady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to cum,” he warned her but she did not stop. His hips undulated underneath her as he came and still she did not stop. She continued, licking him clean, swallowing his cum, uncaring of the taste, only caring about proving her devotion to him. It was only when he was hissing pain from overstimulation that she stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid there panting for a minute, gazing at her like a head-over-heels in love puppy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered what he'd said to her after pleasuring her with his mouth in the broom cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely mine.” She echoed with a smirk. Aang threw a tattooed arm over his eyes but she could still see his lips pull up into a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forever,” He promised just like she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all who kudo and review! More action to come in future chapters. Drop a line sometimes if ya still with me! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want to try something,” Aang announced from the other side of the bed they were laying on. Katara turned over to gaze at her lover’s profile. Aang gave her a side-eyed, pensive look from where he lay on his back against their pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it sex stuff you want to try?” She asked with a coy little smile, causing Aang to grin but shake his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it's....” He broke off, his grin slipping, inadvertently making her grin fade too. She reached out to soothingly trail her fingertips over Aang’s blue tattoos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked as she scooted closer to him on their bed. He turned and wrapped her up in his arms, the space between them so minuscule that she was breathing his air and could feel his heartbeat through his chest. No matter how many years they’ve been dating, the close proximity still thrilled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to use the Avatar state to heal your chakras.” Aang said as he ran his fingers down her long thick hair. Katara pushed back to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew while she had been struggling with losing her powers that Aang was  struggling with his loss of control. It took her a shamefully long time to notice his fear over the avatar state and tried to assuage his needless guilt but she was not making progress. She knew that no amount of pushing can make a person change until they are ready so she had given Aang his space on the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a remarkable improvement to have him even contemplating using the Avatar state at all. She didn’t doubt that if there was a way to heal her, the Avatar state would bring it about. It took away power, so reason would have it that it could restore it as well. She couldn’t understand why she hadn’t realized this before but attributed to her rather frazzled phase of mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” She whispered, her excitement building with even the slightest hope. “We have to try it Aang! Let’s do it right now! I don’t want to waste another second!” She sat up, her side giving a minute twinge of protest at her fast and abrupt movement. Aang raised to a sitting position in front of her on the bed, his expression unsure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it will work-” He started but Katara didn’t want to hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop, please. I…” She thought about her progress so far, how she had come to terms with her inability to bend and could admit that the hope Aang gave her would be a blow if it didn’t work. She refused, however, to let it be a blow that knocked her back down. She would undoubtedly cry but she would not fall back into a depression. “I can handle this; no matter what, but please, let's try.” She said, meeting his eyes with what she hoped was reassurance. Aang held her stare for a moment before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Aang looked around their surroundings before he frowned. “I think we should do this out by the water.” He mused to which she nodded enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think is best.” She said, rising up and off the bed with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets take my glider down.” Aang said as he crossed over to the other side of the room to where he kept it. Katara waited by their balcony as he came back to her. Wordlessly, she got into position on his glider. In the past, it had taken a lot of trial and error for them to both use his glider but now they had it perfected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were gliding through the night sky and back to the ocean. Only the twinkling stars and moon were their companions. Katara stepped down onto the sandy shore, the crashing waves as loud and furious as her beating heart. She watched the dark waters with fear, anticipation and hope. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please Yue, if you're watching, give us a blessing this works,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katara prayed as she gazed up at the full moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm fingers intertwined with her own. Katara turned her head to gaze at Aang who watched her with a nervous expression, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. She smiled reassuringly at him before leading them back to the waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we get naked like we did last time?” She asked coyly, hoping she sounded calm. Aang gave her a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’d ever turn down a chance to see you naked.” He responded with his own smirk. Katara laughed, his words making her feel better as she started shrugging off her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night air hit her, creating goosebumps all over her skin. “We’re not going into the ocean again are we?” Karata asked with dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll heat it up for you,” Aang promised as he took her hand and led her to the water. Katara bit her lip but quickly released it to gasp when her toes met the freezing water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no; nononononono. I’d rather be a non-bender than go in there. It’s way too cold and there’s no way you can bend the entire ocean warm.” Katara said, digging her heels and trying to pull out of Aang's grip. Aang laughed and shook his head at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be fine! I’m only bending the water around us, now get in.” Aang said. When she continued to try to get away, Aang swooped her up over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh! Hey! No! Aang it’s too cold!” She cried, frazzled by both Aang's show of strength (since when was he able to pick her up so easily?!) and by the prospect of the freezing water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hush before I toss you in.” Aang replied. Twisting her body, Katara gave Aang the coldest glare she had ever given anyone as he walked them both further into the ocean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare,” she hissed, her eyes promising retribution. Aang gulped and nodded his head vigorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, you’re right! I wouldn’t! I’m sorry!” Katara hmphed just as Aang’s grip on her loosened. “I’m going to let you down now. I promise you, the water’s not cold.” He said as she slid down his front, her feet meeting warm water before the rest of her body followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara sighed at the sensation, feeling comfortable. Her eyes gazed down at the water just as a blue glow started to bloom at the sandy bottom. She gasped, her head snapping to Aang only to find him entering the avatar state before her, the arrow tattoos lighting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang in the avatar state was a remarkable sight to behold. A part of her felt a type of awed reverent feeling for it. Such power reminded her of how special Aang was. It was intimidating and also humbling that someone so special chose her to be with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Aang's arm raised, his fingers poised in a meditative position. As soon as his fingers touched upon her forehead and heart, Katara too entered into a meditative space; her body a mass of interconnected chi and chakra points running through with energy. The energy zoomed through her in different colors, pulsating and vibrant. In this state, it was easy to find the broken link of her chakras, the block that was preventing her bending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could also feel Aang. He followed through her, his energy morphing into her own and finding the weak chains. In his wake was strength and power; a golden light that felt warm and safe. His power renewed her own, amplifying and healing her. She could feel it's brilliance so far beyond her comprehension. The more she focused on it, the stronger it became. Each beat of power made her heart was beating at an alarming rate, her blood zooming through her in bright golden blinding light. It felt like touching a higher power, of being enlightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magnitude frightened her and she felt tempted to pull away in panic. It was overwhelming. She feared she would be consumed under the onslaught. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aang's voice whispered through her consciousness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She trusted him and untensed herself, allowing him in completely to take over. Control over her body left her, allowing Aang complete reign as he consumed her. He breathed for them, infusing her with his power with each breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like they stayed as one for an eternity as he fixed her yet, in no time at all she could feel him leaving her, slowly and carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light dimmed and with it did her ability to see her chakras. She could feel herself returning into her consciousness, to stableness. Yet, she felt the lingering effects, she felt her blood singing, felt the power finally accessible to her once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed in a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Aang was looking back at her, the glow of the avatar state leaving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awe hit her not only at him but at the feeling of wholeness again inside herself. She was healed, she could bend again. She let a sound, one of shock, amazement and released pain. He smiled as tears welled in his eyes, tears mirrored in her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without conscious thought, she threw herself into his arms, crying tears of happiness in earnest. His arms enfolded her as his head dropped down onto the top of hers. “You did it! Thank you, Aang. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She cried, the words pouring out of her without her control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rocked her as one of his shaky hands trailed down her hair, a continuous soothing caress. She pressed herself even closer, her head resting above his heart to hear it's fast beating. For a long moment, she just listened to the waves of the ocean and his heartbeat, calming down her emotions and returning to calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you bend with me?” She asked some time later, pulling away slightly so she could see his expression. A smile bloomed on her beloved lips, his eyes crinkling with happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” He responded, loosening his hold on her. Katara returned his smile before she turned in his arms so her back was facing his front. She gazed at the darkened waters before her, just watching the motion of the waves and allowing herself to feel connected to it once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released a breath slowly as she gracefully began sweeping her arms above her head and to the side, the movements of bending coming as naturally to her as breathing. It was glorious when the water responded to her call, moving with her as she created a large wave that hovered above them. Aang kept his hands on her waist, watching her as she went through a series of moves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found that once she started, she could not stop, her energy levels high along with her happiness. She laughed and giggled as she played with the water, using it to lift herself up, freezing it and riding the currents like a surfer, creating a water torpedo with the two of them in the center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang did not try to stop her, not even as the hours passed and the sun began to creep up on the horizon. He watched her, her personal sentinel angel at her side with a loving smile and all the patience in the world in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally did stop, it was only to kiss him with all the love she had; her heart, body and soul belonged to him. He made her whole again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For his part, Aang felt completely besotted with his own personal water nymph. He loved watching her bend, loved the way she moved, loved the expression on her face. He loved her ever since he first saw her after being encased in ice for a hundred years. She probably didn’t realize but she had been saving him over and over again with her smile ever since that moment. She was the reason he pushed on with life after his people were all annihilated, the reason he could make peace with his past and his actions. Without it he would have never met her. or he might have met her and been a hundred years too old for her. Aang shuddered at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was everything to him, and then some. It was selfish but he wouldn’t change a thing about the past even if he had the chance to. His hand fisted into her hair as they kissed, the other pulling her warm, tempting body closer to his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was addicted to her, to those eyes that gazed back into his; so blue, so strong, so sure. He ran a hand over her curves, loving the softness of her alluring tan skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spirits</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everything about her seemed made for him; utterly perfect. Without shame, he pressed himself against her, watching as her eyes grew lidded in that way that drove him wild. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made love again in the ocean, this time her power surrounding them as he took his little water nymph slow and sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much later they made their way back to crawfish town, the place already bustling with workers and friendly faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moseyed along, not in a rush as they talked and laughed and gazed at all the interesting trinkets being sold in the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally made it back to Toph’s academy for metal benders, they immediately made their way to the bed where they slept in each other embrace with love and contentment in their hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Aang and Katara made their way to Tophs dining hall holding hands and smiling. Sokka scowled when he saw them, probably assuming that their good mood was due to something naughty since they had been gone all night and day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara felt her grin widening as she gazed at her brother, who wrinkled his nose in disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop,” He bellowed as he pointed his chopsticks threateningly at her, “I don’t want to even think about what is putting you in such a good mood after disappearing for so long, so just stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph and Suki sniggered as Katara smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what you are implying, dear brother. Aang and I were just-” Katara was cut off as her brother pressed his hands against his ears and started to obnoxiously make a loud lalalala sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lalalalalala, I can’t hear a thing! Lalalalalalala” Sokka cried. Katara’s smirk widened as she raised her hand and bended the entire carafe of water over Sokka’s head to get him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Sokka shot up from his chair, spluttering from shock and the water getting into his mouth. Katara laughed at her brother's expense as everyone around the table froze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just…?” Suki breathed with disbelief. Zuko just gazed wide-eyed at her. Sokka for his part stopped sputtering to frown as his eyes trailed from Katara to Aang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Aang just water bend at me?” Sokka asked with an accusing glare. Aang just shook his head, his eyes alight with happiness as he smiled and pointed to Katara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned to Katara again, who calmed her laughter enough to stand. Raising her hands she bended the water off of Sokka before bending all of the water in everyone’s cups. She bended the water to her, letting it twist all around her body before bending it into ice and sculpting it so it looked like an ice sculpture of Sokka’s shocked face. Aang laughed at her artwork, causing a giggle to escape her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone snapped out of it at the sound of her laughter, Suki and Sokka running around the table to embrace her in a group hug. Katara laughed, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got your powers back, I’m so happy for you!” Sokka cried, his voice sounding tight with emotion as Suki just nodded her head in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Katara responded as she wiped her eyes, “It’s all thanks to Aang. He entered the Avatar state and healed me.” She said as the three separated, turning her head to gaze lovingly at her boyfriend. Aang sat smiling in his seat as he met her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka moved to Aang, resting a hand on the younger boy's shoulder, drawing Aang's attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you brother,” Sokka said, his words and expression causing both Suki and Katara to shed a tear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara’s attention was shifted from whatever else Aang and Sokka said to each other as both Toph and Zuko came up to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very happy for you, Sugar Queen. I know what you went through wasn’t easy and I’m glad it all worked out.” The younger girl said with a smile. Katara bent to embrace her in a tight hug, one that immediately had the younger girl trying to get out of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Toph,” Katara said, just squeezing the girl tighter, ignoring her struggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me now, Madame Fussy Britches! I mean it! I don’t do hugs!” Toph cried as Katara just giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it,” Katara retorted, not letting up until the younger girl stopped her struggles with a long-suffering sigh. Zuko chuckled at the two girls' antics, patiently waiting for his turn to congratulate her. Katara turned her head to him before reaching out an arm and pulling into a three-way hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy for you Katara. I…” Katara pulled away, allowing Toph to slip out of her grip as she fixed her attention on the older boy. She noticed his downturned lips and his eyes that seemed unable to meet her own and frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Zuko?” She asked concerned as she completely released him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitated for a moment longer, eyeing the rest of the group who sat laughing and eating breakfast. Katara noticed and pulled him a few paces away so they could talk with a bit more privacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s expression tightened as she released him, looking uncomfortable and guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” She repeated, this time her voice more firm in demanding answers as she bent to forcefully meet his averted gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...It was all my fault you got hurt. If I had been more honest about my sister's release then we could have prepared more but I was in complete denial and you almost died.” Zuko bit his lip, running a hand through his hair. It was that action that made Katara take notice of his unkempt appearance. She hadn’t seen him looking so rugged since he had first tried to make amends all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of pity hit her as she realized this whole ordeal had been not only hard on her but on everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko, I never once blamed you for what happened. It was my own fault. I let vengeance get the better of me and I almost suffered the ultimate price for it.” Katara sighed, looking away as her own shame coursed through her. Zuko reached out a hand to place it against her shoulder, his face filled with compassion and understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a thing or two about vengeance,” He responded simply, Katara gave him a shaky smile at that. She recalled the time he assisted her with tracking down her mother’s murderer and how close she had come back then to doing the inconceivable. “You always manage to remember who you are and do the right thing.” He continued, giving her shoulder a friendly squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. In any case, you can’t blame yourself for what happened nor for your sister's action. Aang and I are always going to do what we can to help you, just like we know you would for us. You're going to be stuck with us meddling for the rest of your days.” Katara teased as Zuko released her, giving her a sincere smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He responded before surprising her by pulling her into a hug. Katara smiled before she returned the gesture. A few seconds later they released each other before returning to the group at the table, Aang watching them with a smile. Katara took a seat beside him, finally piling food onto her plate and settling to eat. Aang placed a hand on her thigh, causing her to flick her eyes at him as she took a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you two talking about?” Aang asked curiously. Katara swallowed before she answered a teasing glint in her eyes as she regarded her lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, are you jealous?” She asked jestingly, peering at him through her lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, so what were you talking about?” Aang responded quickly with a wink and a smile. Katara giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was blaming himself for what happened, saying that he should have warned us about Azula earlier. I told him that wasn’t even close to being his fault and then he hugged me.” Katara finished with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, lame. Here I was imagining that he was trying to get you to run away with him.” Aang commented boredily making Katara giggle and roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry but he’s not my type. I like them younger and bald with blue tattoos” She responded, giving her lover a cheeky smile. Aang returned her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bald.” he pointed out, playing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hadn’t noticed,” she quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also have blue tattoos.” He said with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” She drawled with faux shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am so so so so much younger,” he teased, earning himself a swat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, you two stop flirting! You're making me gag the food I’m trying to eat!” Toph whined, getting sounds of agreement from Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after the meal, Katara and Aang left their room to join Sokka and Suki in the training courtyard to watch the Kyoshi warriors practice. While it was always fun to watch Suki kick Sokka’s butt, this practice was a battle between the warriors and Tophs metal benders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the courtyard late (they had gotten distracted by making out with each other) and hurried over to where Zuko was sitting off to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we didn’t expect to see you here.” Katara greeted with a smile as she sat on the other side of Aang. Zuko shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always interested to learn new techniques, plus there was nothing else for me to do here.” He responded, a hint of bitterness in his voice causing Aang to smile cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just upset you can’t boss anyone around here.” Aang quipped, making Zuko roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara turned her attention to the courtyard as Zuko and Aang did their childish bonding ribbing. The courtyard was spacious and not actually much of a courtyard at all. The ground was made of metal and earth and there was a litany of boulders surrounding the area. On one side of the area, Suki stood talking to her group, pointing out potentially useful areas and on the other, Toph stood, giving some metalbenders last minute techniques. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if we could use this area to do more bending practice but for all benders.” Katara mused, cutting into whatever silly things Zuko and Aang had been saying to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be fun! Like a contest, all benders against each other.” Aang piped in looking excited at the prospect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or a team of each type of bender against the same kind of team.” Zuko added, also liking the sound of that idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! That way it's not a fight on which type of bending is stronger but a show of unity, a true test of skill.” Aang said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be a lot of fun to watch.” Katara said, nodding her head. “Hey, how about later you, Toph and I take on Aang.” She asked, wanting to get in a little action now that she had her bending back. Zuko laughed as Aang gave her an over-exaggerated shocked expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Count me in.” Zuko said as Aang sputtered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My own girlfriend teaming up with others to try and defeat me! What has the world come to?” Aang cried dramatically as Katara just rolled her eyes and leaned over to give him a pacifying peck on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing personal. I just want to kick someone’s butt.” Katara responded, receiving a pout from her lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but why does it have to be my butt?” He muttered, crossing his arms petulantly in his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Katara drawled before a seductive little smile crossed her face as she leaned over and whispered something into Aang’s ear. Aang got a red tinge to his cheeks, his mouth dropping open at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Katara pulled away with a wink and a smirk as Aang just shuddered and gulped hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes at the two as finally, the two teams faced off. Sokka stood in the middle of the two teams playing referee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no rules apply here, this is just some good clean fun.” He said sternly, pointing a finger at the teams for emphasis. “The team that has the most players still standing after the end of the game, wins. A player is out when all their red flags are collected. The game will last for twenty minutes and will start on my count. Ready?” Sokka asked, taking his job as referee quite seriously. Both Suki and Toph nodded, grim expressions on their faces. Sokka nodded before stepping slightly away from the center of the yard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Game begins in: five, four, three, two, one!” He cried before leaping away. Instantly, both teams went on the offensive, Sokka barely making it to a safe zone before limbs and metal projectors were flying through the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara watched the flurry of movement with wide-eyed amazement. Suki’s team was elegant and lethal as they spun and flipped in the air, defying science and making it look easy. Every action was done with purpose, the team clearly not wanting to waste any energy. They moved with practice synchrony with Suki quietly directing the fray with hand signals. Katara could also see Ty Lee’s influence in the warriors punishing and effective strikes against their enemies. It was impressive how devastating the non-benders could be with leadership and training. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metalbenders seemed positively juvenile and ill-prepared in comparison. While they were raw in power, they lacked cohesiveness; a weakness that the Kyoshi warriors easily used to their advantage. They stumbled around each other and did not defend each other's vulnerabilities. Toph for her part was barking out orders, trying to get the team to stop relying on brute force. Unfortunately, the team fell to shambles, too focused on themselves and their bending ability. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, despite their obvious faults, the metalbenders were not easily taken down. Their metal armor and shields were a devastating obstacle for the Kyoshi warriors to try and overcome. Even with Suki’s brilliant leadership, their way of fighting was not enough to warrant a quick and easy victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite brilliantly, Suki changed tactics, instead focusing on immobilizing the enemy team before snagging their flags. Toph’s team had wisened up, however, coming together to effectively protect each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara assumed that the game would end in a stalemate. It came as an invigorating surprise when Suki’s team amped up their movements, working faster yet still maintaining their effectiveness. She had saved their best attacks for last and made short work of the remaining team members till there was only Toph left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even against six other girls, Toph held a confident smile. Katara didn’t have to wonder if Toph could win; the younger girl, though slight and blind could take a hundred of Kyoshi warriors if necessary but that wasn’t what the exercise was about. It was about leading a team and working together, something Toph had always struggled with and something that was echoing in the rest of the metal benders; so self-reliant and uncommunicative. Katara shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game over, Sokka ran to Suki with a bright smile and lifted her off her feet making the breathless girl laugh. Uncaring of the onlookers, Sokka dipped his wife into a sweeping kiss as the rest of the Kyoshi warriors rolled their eyes and tried to maintain some resemblance of poise and dignity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was an amazing duel,” Aang said, sounding excited and energized. Katara nodded her head at his words. Even watching from the sidelines, she felt the energy and determination of each player and it sparked a desire to also compete within herself. She wanted to be a part of a team again, wanted to train and rely on others against a common enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very interesting…” A deadpanned voice drawled unexpectedly from behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara, Aang and Zuko turned and fell into battle stances. Katara can feel her blood singing with power, a rush filling her that she hadn’t felt since that fight against Azula. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fell on the tall svelte form of Mai and she immediately calmed down into a relaxed but surprised state. “Mai?” She asked disbelievingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got here quickly,” Zuko said cavalierly in lieu of a greeting as he stepped closer to his ex. Mai checked her nails before giving a small shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, figured it was important.” Zuko smirked and was about to say something when a loud squeal sounded behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mai opened her arms just in time to receive Ty Lee’s rampant embrace. “Mai! I’ve missed you!” The warrior cried just as Sokka, Suki and Toph walked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group watched with shock as Mai didn’t even try to feign indifference to Ty Lee, hugging the other girl just as tightly back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you too.” The taller raven-haired girl responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing here?” Katara asked, gazing at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here because she has information from our spy in the Kemurikage.” Suko responded easily. Katara’s jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? There’s a spy? Since when? For how long? How did I not know this?” She asked appalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Aang who responded, looking shifty. “It's been almost three weeks now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three weeks!” Katara hissed with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we take this inside?” Zuko implored as Mai and Ty Lee came over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara was silent as the group headed back to Toph’s place. She felt frustrated at the others for not telling her but also at herself for being too far in her own angst to pay attention to anything other than her pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they ventured inside Toph’s huge estate, they made for her office. It was smaller than the board room that got destroyed in the first Keurikage attack but more welcoming. At least the metal walls were lined with decorations for all of the kingdoms that Toph had collected in her travels. It also had a smattering of comfortable furniture like armchairs and sofas, all different colors and styles and without any uniformity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee gracefully arched in front of anyone to commandeer a spot on one of the sofas, a cheeky grin lighting her face as she patted the space next to her. “Come sit by me, Mai.” The warrior beckoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka settled in an armchair as well before snagging Suki around the waist and plopping her down into his lap. Suki swatted him with a huff but remained where she was. Katara distractedly let Aang led her to a sofa. Toph opted for the floor. Once everyone was seated, Katara started in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what is this about a spy?” She asked, watching as the others got shifty and uncomfortable expressions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Aang started, flashing a look at Mai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Mai scoffed but answered. “I started dating this guy a while back but it turned out that he was sent by Azula to try and get information out of me, instead he gave me information about her. That simple.” She stated with her usual drawl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara didn’t think it sounded simple at all. “And why did this guy betray her? What was it that she wanted to know? How do we know we can trust this guy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted Zuko’s movements tracked but Kei Lo’s been feeding her false information and you can trust him because I trust him.” Katara gave her a scrutinizing look which Mai matched without hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did trust Mai, it was obvious that the woman still had feelings for Zuko and wasn’t about to let him get hurt no matter how much she might try and suppress those feelings. Her father’s imprisonment was a testament to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay and what about this guy’s motive?” She asked. “How did he get involved with Azula and her group in the first place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All good questions, all good questions.” Sokka unnecessarily chimed in, nodding his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not necessarily a part of the group but his sister is. She’s devoted to Azula and he’s devoted to his sister or at least he was until Azula punished her. When Azula gets mad…” Mai trailed off as twin pained expressions cropped onto Zuko’s and Ty Lee’s faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense. Katara decided to let go of her misgivings. “So what sort of information has he brought to the fold?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Azula has been recovering since the last fight but Kei Lo says there’s a lot of discord within the Kemurikage. A lot of people want out after seeing what the avatar can do. It's making Azula lose her grip. She’s coming up with sloppy schemes. It should be easy to capture her if you play this right.” Mai stated, turning her eyes to Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sat on this filler chapter for months. I had most of it finished so there's really no excuse. My job won't let me go back to work (hopefully only temporarily) and its setting off my anxiety which is causing me to write more. Yay! I might have this story finished in the near future. <br/>Chapter six is another almost finished case. This time I'll be more proactive. <br/>Reviews are the only currency! Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>